A mouse detective, a mouse doctor, and a human mouse
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Hermogenes Borra is an ordianry human boy with wings who lives in the Philippines with his father. But when he was separated with his father, Borra found a portal, which lead him to another world where he turned into a brown mouse, still has wings and still hidden, and he was now in London. With nothing else to do to get back home, he joined sides with Basil to save the toymaker.
1. Lost in New world London

**Hi there, readers! It's been quite a while I didn't write down The Great Mouse Detective fanfic stories. I'm all ran out of ideas that time.**

 **When I watch other Sherlock Holmes shows, like Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, and Sherlock Gnomes, and when I discovered that Aggie is always been my favorite and famous OC, I was thinking I should make some changes, starting by making my own version of 'Great Mouse Detective' with my other OC, Hermogenes Borra, a human with plain insect-like fairy wings.**

 **Like Aggie, Borra was a interdimensional traveler, and belongs to the same human home world where Aggie lives, but their wings are different from each other. Aggie's wings have lace, while Borra has none, but they both have the same shape of their wings. His whole story will revealed in this story.**

 **I was inspired by Gotham317's work, like she was my idol. She was one of the main reason I decided to make my own version from the movies. I thank her for borrowing some words that belong from her story.**

 **I don't own Disney's Great Mouse Detective or anything, just my OC, Hermogenes Borra.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermogenes Borra was just an ordinary Filipino human boy who's born with insect-like fairy wings. His parents were never been married, so he lived with his father. It is unknown how Borra was born with wings. His mother was never been a fairy nor having wings, not even his father. He was born that way. In the late 19th century, the Philippines was still ruled by the Spaniards, and people were very afraid of abnormal people, like Borra since he's the only human who has wings. To protect Borra from being exposed of his wings, his father hid them under his clothes, and kept them hidden ever since he was still an infant.

It's been 12 years that he kept his wings hidden under his clothes, but, one day, when he was bullied by some boys in school, Borra fought back, which made his wings exposed as their pointy tips ripped the back of his shirt, relieving them from folding inside the shirt. The students and teachers reported about Borra's wings as he ran away back to his home to ask help from his father. That night, an angry mob came with torches and pitchforks, wanting to kill Borra because they thought he was a monster… with wings. Borra can feel an upcoming bad luck with his wings via twitchy wings. As they were prepared, thanks to Borra's wings, he and his father ran away from the back door of their house just before the mob burned their house.

Borra and his father rushed into the forest. His father decided to split up with his son to trail-off the mob away from them. Fortunately, Borra was lost deep into the forest, which his fellow humans will never found him. However, he was alone now. He got separated from his father, and never saw him again. Borra sat down under a tree, tucked himself, hugged his knees, and cried. He blamed himself and his wings. He always wished he never had wings, and always thought his wings is his bad luck as he still kept his wings underneath his shirt.

Suddenly, behind the bushes, he noticed something glowing. Borra approached it and pushed the bushes aside, seeing a glowing green portal. "What is that?" He asked himself. Suddenly, the portal began to suck itself as it wanted to suck Borra into it. He grabbed a branch of a tree to hold into it, but the branch snapped, and he got sucked into the portal.

In the portal, Borra went all round and round in the air as he screamed "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, a hole opened at the end of the portal. The portal spat her out as he landed on a cemented floor. When the portal closed, Borra got up on her feet as she looked around. It was very dark, it's evening, and it's raining. Suddenly, a large wheel splashed water all over Borra. He was confuse that how can a wheel get to be so big, even a… horse? And humans? He looked around the area. Everything is huge. The buildings, horses, humans, post lights, and everything around is not like the Philippine. It's like in an other country. He spotted a giant newspaper, and when he read it, he figured out that this place is London, England. Borra realized he's not in the Philippines nor home anymore. He never recognized this place before.

"Excuse me! Can you help me?!" He tried to call the humans around him, but they couldn't hear him, because he's so small for them. "I'm lost! Help me, please! I can't find my way home!"

When he poked a giant foot, a woman screamed in fear when she saw him below, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MOUSE!"

Many humans freakily tried to step on him, but he ran as fast as he can, away from the humans. He tried to fly with his wings, but he didn't know how. No one taught him how to fly before. He quickly hid inside a can, and got confuse after what that human lady screamed about him.

"A mouse? I'm not a mouse." Borra said. When he looked at his hands, it's not human hands anymore. They were like rodent-like hands. He gasped, then noticed his nose is black and pointy, his ears are round and big, and felt that he had a thin tail. "What?! What is happening to me?" He yelled quietly. He saw a small shattered mirror as he looked at it to his reflection, and discovered he was now a brown mouse. Borra squeaked in sadness and cried. "Why is this happening?!" He sobbed. "I can't live in this dump. I want a place to stay."

Luckily, his shirt has a hood as he put it over his head, and scampered out of the can to find a proper place to stay. Suddenly, there was carriage coming as he hid against the wall. The carriage as a human dismounted from the carriage and left. No sooner he did so, an elderly portly mouse picked up his bag and, tucking the newspaper under his arm, leapt off the carriage step, just as soon as the carriage started to leave. who also read a newspaper he had brought with him. Borra was very scared as he tried to blend in against the wall and his face under his hood

The elder mouse put his newspaper away inside his bag, unsheathed his umbrella, picked up his bag and began walking in a random direction, hoping to find someplace to stay. But then, he noticed Borra sitting against the wall, hiding himself. "Uh, hello there." He approached Borra closer, but he squeezed himself. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, young lad." The little Borra uncovered his face, and looked at the older mouse when he heard he won't hurt, "Are you okay? Why are you here on the streets? Where are you mother and father? Why are you so alone?"

Borra sniffed. "I'm-I'm lost. I don't know where I am. My father and I escaped from a mob who wants to kill me. We got separated. Then, I saw this glowing circle thing, and it sucked me in, and… poof! I brought me here."

"What do you mean? Where have you came from?"

"I'm actually from Philippines-"

"Philippines is very far away from here! You're in London, England, lad."

"London? England? A-a-a-am I a mouse?"

"Why, of course, you're a mouse. What do you think you are? And why would there be someone wants to kill you."

Borra wanted to explain everything, but if he told the mouse who he really was that he is a human with wings from another place or world, which that's what he thought, and what actually happened, he will be afraid and abandon him or worst, just like what happened back in his home. "I… I just don't know."

"Well, since you're here, you don't have someplace to stay, right?" The elder mouse asked as Borra nodded. "I don't have a place to stay either when I left Afghanistan. Would you like to come with me so we could find you a home to stay?"

When the mouse offered a hand to him, Borra nearly hesitated, but he didn't want to be alone cold on the streets when the rain already poured, "I wasn't supposed to come with strangers, but since I don't have someone to look after me with, I don't have a choice."

"You should trust me now." The mouse helped Borra to get up. "My name is Dr. David Q. Dawson, by the way. What's your name, young lad?"

"Borra. Hermogenes Borra." He answered.

"Well then, Hermogenes. Let's find a place together."

The rain was coming down quick, but it didn't pour harshly. Dawson and Borra made their way down the street, where they heard a faint sobbing. It was coming from a nearby large abandoned human rain boot. Curiously, the two mice walked over to it and peaked inside, and to their surprise, discovered the source of the quiet weeping.

"Oh! Oh my!" Dawson was surprised as so was Borra.

It was a little girl in a blue coat and hat, crying softly in the far corner of the boot and sitting on a match box.

"Are you alright, little girl?" Borra asked gently.

The little girl turned round, revealing her to be Olivia. She was startled by the young mouse's voice

"Oh, come now. Come, come." Dawson removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and kindly handed it to her. "Here, dry your eyes."

Olivia took the handkerchief and blew her nose really hard, yet this calmed her down enough to know they were friendly. She gave the handkerchief back to Dawson, who took a seat beside her, and he put it back in his pocket.

"Ah, yes. That's better," said Dawson. "Now, tell us. What's troubling you, my dear?"

"I...I'm lost," Olivia sadly explained to them. "I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street." She took out a small piece of paper, a ripped newspaper article.

Dawson took the paper as he put his bifocal glasses on so he could read the headline. "Now let me see here...'Famous Detective solves baffling disappearance.' Mmm, hmmm."

"But, where are your mother and father, then?" Borra asked.

The reminder of her father's kidnapping caused Olivia to break down as her eyes welled up with tears. "That's why I m-must find Basil!" She sobbed, crying in her scarf.

"There, there, there! Now, now, now, I..." Dawson pleaded, trying to calm her down as he didn't not mean to upset the child. "Now, I don't know any Basil..." Dawson trailed off, meeting Olivia's sad eyes. Having brought her tears under control, Olivia looked up at him with little hope. He smiled at her, knowing something that will cheer her up. "But I do remember where Baker Street is," he said warmly.

This put a little spark of joy in Olivia's heart as her face brightened with a smile.

Borra had a doubt. "You do?

"Of course, I do… probably." Dawson stood up to reopen his umbrella as Olivia hopped out of the matchbox to get to Dawson's side while Borra was besides Dawson's other side. "Now, come with us. We'll find this Basil chap together,"

The old mouse held his umbrella up high enough for them to stay dry from the rain. Staying together under the umbrella, the trio exited the boot and made their way through this dark rainy city to find Baker Street.

"I hope you know where are we going." Borra whispered to Dawson.


	2. Basil of Baker Street

221 Baker Street. This is the residence of the world's greatest detective of the human world; Sherlock Holmes.

The man himself was inside judging by the shadow of his figure, playing a gentle tune on his violin, despite the gloomy atmosphere outside.

Down below within the bowels of Baker Street, it was also the home of the world's greatest detective of the rodent world; Basil of Baker Street.

It was here where Dawson, Olivia, and Borra had at last reached their destination. Dawson knocked on the door. Olivia looked up at them with a smile on her face. Dawson and Borra were both pleased to see the little girl had cheered up.

The door opened, and there stood a middle aged female mouse who was Mrs. Judson, the housekeeper and landlady of the house. In her arms, she was carrying an odd hefty weight of some books and plates and a mace.

"Good evening madam," Dawson greeted, politely removing his hat. "Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

"I'm afraid it is," Mrs. Judson replied, looking quite tired from all the weight she was carrying. "He's not here at the moment, um, but you're welcome to come in and wait." Smiling, she moved aside beckoning them to come inside.

"Uh, we don't want to impose. It's...it's just the girl..." Dawson gestured to where Olivia stood, only to find her not standing where she was.

Surprised, Dawson and Borra looked around wondering where she had gone to. The two of them and Mrs. Judson looked inside the residence. Olivia had already made herself comfortable by the fireplace in a red chair, curiously looking through a magnifying glass.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Judson cried, immediately passing over the pile of strange objects she had been holding to a baffled Dawson with Borra helping him as she rushed over to the little girl.

"You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone." She removed Olivia's hat and wringed the water out of it over the fireplace. Glancing back at Olivia, Mrs. Judson chuckled, "Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets." She removed Olivia's scarf and, going back to the kitchen.

No sooner had she gone, Olivia stared over at a table where a teapot sat on a fire. The steam from the teapot was turning the fan mechanism to make a bellow puff smoke out of a pipe. While Olivia smiled in wonder, she looked over to the next desk that had more equipment. A strange device that made a paint brush paint black on the soles of some boots and shoes. They were turned over on a pinwheel making them rotate to step on paper as sheet after sheet came off with black prints.

Dawson is still carrying the objects that Mrs. Judson handed to him. Seeing him a little suffer, Borra took the things from, "Here, let me help you."

"Oh, thank you, Borra." Dawson said as he removed his coat.

When he put the pile of objects aside, Borra approached the table, and wanted to touch those few things, but he can't as he thought they were dangerous and might kill him. He just looked at them and observed what they are doing.

Dawson, who had hung up his coat, had been staring at these strange experiments as well. Then, looked to Borra, "Borra, won't you just remove your coat? We're inside and it's warm in here."

The human mouse was afraid that if he remove his coat, his wings might expose, and it might scare Olivia, "Um, no thanks. I'm good with it."

Suddenly there came a faint excited cry from outside. "Ah ha! That villain slipped this time! I shall have him!"

The door burst open. Lightning flashed and thunder roared sinisterly to reveal a terrifying white mouse with a wide insane smile, wearing a red robe and his face looked Chinese due to the clothes and his long thin moustache.

Poor Dawson gaped in fear, completely scared out of his wits. Borra jumped behind Dawson and hid behind him in fear.

The crazy mouse raced inside the house, shouting, "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"I say, who...," Dawson began to say, before the hat landed right upon his head and he had to yank it off. "Who are you?" he demanded to the stranger.

"What? Oh!" the white mouse had finally noticed the other visitor. He pulled off his mask to reveal a brown male mouse's face as he introduced himself, "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow." He bowed, smiling.

Dawson and Borra both blinked in astonishment at this revelation. Basil pulled a cord from behind him causing his outfit to deflate like a balloon to show a rather slim figure beneath. Dawson stared at him baffled, while Borra had his jaw dropped in surprised.

Olivia smiled in awe of the detective she had sought and jumped down from the chair. "Mr. Basil! I need your help and-"

Basil took a purple and black robe hanging from a target board by a dart and slipped it on. "All in good time," he said, cutting her off.

"But...but you don't understand," Olivia pleaded, while Basil carelessly threw the dart over his shoulder back at the board and it hit the very center with amazing skill. "I'm in terrible trouble!" she continued.

"If you will excuse me," Basil interrupted dismissively, fixing his tie and swept his hair back as he walked by the others to the other side of the living room.

Olivia's hand was still raised, still wanting to ask Basil for help, but she sighed in defeat.

Dawson scowled, irritated that such a gentleman would ignore a child. "Now, now, now. Now see here," Dawson tried to talk to him, but Basil rushed past him carrying his revolver. He was at his chemistry set on the table, working on something with the revolver. Dawson approached him, attempting to make him listen. "This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought to listen-"

"Would you hold this please, doctor," Basil asked, handing the gun to Dawson.

"Of course." Dawson obliged, taking the object without looking at it. He pointed the barrel towards his face before realizing what it was. He nearly struggling in almost dropping it in fear before catching it and holding it out away from him with some trepidation.

Basil took the gun back, humming as usual. It was when Dawson realized how the working detective addressed him as a doctor, without telling him in the first place.

"Now wait just a moment. How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?" he partly demanded.

"A surgeon to be exact," Basil explained confidently, looking into its slot holes and loaded a bullet into the gun. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan." He blew into the cylinder before snapping it back into place. "Am I right?"

"Why, heh-heh, yes," Dawson chuckled, then introduced himself proudly. "Major David Q. Dawson." But then astonishment crossed his face. "But how could you possibly-"

"Quite simple really," Basil continued, pleased to show off his deductions. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with a lambert stitch," he said, holding up Dawson's left sleeve to show him the mended cuff, before placing an arm around Dawson's shoulders and patted his chubby cheek, "which, of course, only a surgeon uses."

He walked towards the two arm chairs by the fireplace, as Dawson looked on. Basil gathered up three pillows from the two chairs and held them. Olivia and Borra stood by the green chair, watching and listening to Basil's impressive deductions.

"And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily distinguished by it's..." Basil leaned down toward the two young mice to whisper in their ears, "peculiar pungency..." Olivia looked befuddled by this answer and Borra didn't get that word, while Basil kept on, "found only in Afghan provinces."

As Dawson smiled in amazement at Basil's brilliance, he had a pillow thrown in his face, which Basil had tossed the pillows into the doctor's arms.

"Amazing!" Dawson muffled from behind the pillows.

"Actually, it's elementary my dear Dawson," Basil stated with a smirk.

The gun clicked as Basil aimed it at the pillows the doctor was holding. Dawson reacted frightfully. He looked around for a spot to get rid of the pillows, before throwing them onto the red chair. As Basil prepared to fire, Dawson had dodged for cover behind the green chair, and pulled Olivia and Borra down with him for cover.

The next moment, there came a loud bang and a rain of feathers filled and floated around the room. Dawson, Olivia, and Borra peeked out from behind the chair. Basil blew the smoke off the gun to cool it down.

"What in Heaven's name!" yelled an alarmed Mrs. Judson, who had burst into the room when she heard the gunshot. The landlady was shocked to see the cloud of feathers floating everywhere, knowing exactly where they came from. "Oh! Oh! My...pfft, pfft!" She spat out the feathers she mistakenly inhaled. "My good pillows!" she cried in agony, grabbing a few loose feathers. Then Mrs. Judson became really cross.

From behind the red chair, Basil had been digging and tossing the feathers aside when he heard a familiar angry voice call his name.

"MR. BASIL!"

Basil popped his head out from behind the chair.

Mrs. Judson began scold him angrily, shaking her pointed finger at him. "How many times have I told you not to-"

"There, there, Mrs. Judson. It's quite alright." Basil interrupted, trying to reassure her or sweet talk his way out of trouble. Then he sniffed the air and smelled something delicious was baking in the kitchen. "Mm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours," he said, guiding her back into the kitchen." Why don't you fetch our guests some?" Still grinning, Basil pushed hard against the door to make her leave.

"But, but, but I"- Mrs. Judson protested, but she was shut off when Basil closed the door.

"Now!" Basil immediately got serious again, back to focusing on his experiment. Moving towards the chairs, he searched the floor despite the mess. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

When he looked up, Olivia stood before him holding the bullet out for him and looking pleased at her discovery. Basil exclaimed a bit in surprise, and he took the bullet from her begrudgingly, saying, "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham," Olivia finally introduced herself, looking quite happy.

"Whatever," Basil replied dismissively, clearly not in the mood to talk to a child.

Since he was new in this world, Borra was very nervous to introduce himself to the detective and he hasn't say any word to him since he came. Borra cleared his throat, and extended his hand to Basil, "Hi, I'm Hermogenes Borra, and I…"

On his way back to his elaborate chemistry setup, Basil interrupted Borra's talk "By the way, young man, you shouldn't be so nervous to talk to anyone, especially if you're new here and it's your first time away from home at your age."

"Yeah, I know," Borra admitted as he frowned in embarrassment, but then became puzzled when he told him he was new . "Wait a minute! How did you know this is my first time I'm away from my home, my age was young, and I'm new here?"

"You're easy to describe. Your clothes is not as fancy as the people in London have, and it was torn by torture." Basil pointed Borra's clothes, "It's possible that your clothes came from one of the poorest country in Southeast Asia, which it was, of course, in the Philippines. It was now colonized by the Spaniards, and they nearly tortured you because you're a Philippine mouse. That's why your clothes has been torn. And, your face is not only looked nervous, you're also scared and lonely. You're all alone in the streets of London when you escaped from torture from your country."

Borra wasn't certain if he should be amazed or quite insulted when the detective mentioned about his country's current status, but he decided let him win this guess. "Yep, you're right. You're good at this, but do you have anything else to guess?"

"No. Why?" Basil asked.

Borra almost feared when he thought that Basil might guess about his secret about his wings, he came from another world who accidentally got sent in this world, and he was truly a human, but it seemed that the detective has no idea who Borra truly was, "Um, nothing." His head got sweaty, but he wiped them with his hands.

"Yes, but you don't understand my situation!" Olivia came up to him, still pleading for Basil's assistance.

But Basil shushed the little girl so he could focus. He picked up a box and took out another bullet, and held them between his forefingers and thumbs in each hand as though to compare them. He eyed them really closely, then slowly placed their flat ends together to observe and compare them beneath the microscope. He found their markings and aligned them to match up with each other. He slowly rotated them, seeing one set of marking match up. Another turn and there was another match. With another small turn and the markings on the two bullets still matched, Basil's voice got stronger as he leaned his eye closer to the microscope. He turned them over in another line and the markings were still a perfect match. One more turn and...these markings were completely different. None of them matched.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Basil cried out loudly in dismay and defeat. "Drat!" That last word startled Dawson, Olivia, and Borra. His face and demeanor vanished as his hair got mussed up and slumped his shoulders. He took the bullets and eyed it depressingly, moaning, "Another dead end." Basil tossed the bullets away as he sadly trudged back to one of the chairs at the fire place. Dawson, Olivia, and Borra watched him leave, confused but feeling pity for him. "He was within my grasp." He clutched his fists to his chest, before he collapsed onto his red chair.

His trembling hand reached for and grabbed a violin leaning against the chair arm, and he began to play a sorrowful tune.

Olivia looked up at Dawson and Borra hesitantly, but the doctor and the other mouse gently encouraged her forward to go talk to him. Determined, Olivia walked over to the sorrowful detective and make him listen to her.

"Now will you please listen to me?" The little girl pleaded. "My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

Basil ceased playing his violin to look in her direction. "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time," he said mournfully, and resumed playing his sad melody.

Olivia gazed up at him with sad eyes. Basil was getting slightly annoyed at this so he decided to humor her, "Surely your mother knows where he is."

At those words, Olivia grew even more saddened, shaking her head slightly. "I...I don't have a mother."

Hearing this, Basil suddenly halted his play by striking a wrong note. Looking down at her, he slightly regretted for his thoughtless words. "Well, um...well...then perhaps...?" However, he became agitate by all this nonsense. "See here, I simply have no time for lost fathers!" He bitterly turned away from her, crossing his arms.

It was then Olivia became just as irritated as he was for his rudeness. "I didn't lose him! He was taken by a bat!"

Suddenly, Basil's eyes grew wide when he heard this piece of information. It was then it finally got his attention. "Did you say bat?" he asked.

Surprised at his show of interest, Olivia replied slowly, "Yes."

"Did he have a crippled wing?" he asked, leaning in closer to her and looking slightly eccentric.

"I don't know," Olivia replied, looking unsure. But she brightened up when she remembered one key part about him. "But he had a peg leg!"

"HA!" Basil cheered, leaping up on the arms of the chair excitedly.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked, as he and Borra came over.

"Know him?" Basil repeated, seating himself upon the top of the chair. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is the very employee of the fiend who was the target of my experiment. The horror of my evert waking moment." The trio began to feel terrified at this villain Basil was about to reveal to them. "The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" he exclaimed, pointing his bow at the picture of the rat himself above the mantle of the fireplace.

The flames in the fire flared up. Thunder and lightning sounded menacingly outside. The rat in the picture was dressed in black aristocratic clothing with a black top hat on his well groomed dark hair. But his face had sharp teeth and a sinister look in his smile, and his yellow eyes held a wickedness to him.

"Uh, Ratigan? Him?" Borra asked, looking up at the portrait. "He's a rat, right? Because we called them, _Daga_ , in Filipino."

"He's a genius, Borra!" Basil replied, leaning over the chair until he peeked out from right side. "A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of Crime!" As Basil came out from behind the chair, describing the evilness of the professor, thunder and lightning continued to fall.

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson asked curiously.

"WORSE!"

Dawson, Olivia, and Borra were startled by Basil's hoarse voice from behind them. Looking back, they saw Basil peering his head out at them through the banister.

"For years, I've tried to capture him and I got close, so very close!" Basil stood back up and scowled at the portrait. "But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp!" His shadow on the wall displayed the detective shaking his fist at the picture of his arch enemy.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed once again.

Somewhere far away from Baker Street, the rain fell hard at the waterfront as Basil continued to rant.

"Not a corner of London's safe, Ratigan's at large. No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity he wouldn't commit."

Below the streets of London and within the bowels of the sewers, there was an abandoned wine cellar now serving as the headquarters of the criminal mastermind, as well as other devious crooks who served him.

"Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak," finished Basil.

* * *

 **New word lesson: _Daga_ is a Filipino word for rat... or mouse, probably. We don't know what is the Filipino word for "mouse".**


	3. Ready for an adventure

Lightning and thunder crashed in collision together while the portrait of Professor Ratigan's infamous signature grin still remained on top of the fireplace.

Olivia had told Basil her entire story of the events that took place during her father's abduction, while Dawson held her by the shoulders.

"This case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements, it's many twists and turns," Basil spoke with a wide grin on his face, holding his pipe. He turned back to the little girl. "Now, you're certain you told me everything? The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said, and then my father was gone," Olivia explained.

"So, what do you think?" Borra asked Basil, who began puffing away on his pipe.

"Mmm, Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt," Basil said, turning to walk up the small flight of stairs near the window. Olivia followed behind him.

"The question is...what would he want with a toymaker?" He questioned as he put the smoking pipe back to his lips once more, thinking deeply of what Ratigan's motives intend for Olivia's father.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the window, and thunder boomed outside as a lightning bolt lit up the window. Looking up, Olivia screamed when she saw a devilishly grinning Fidget hanging upside down.

"Aaaaaagggghhhh!" Olivia screamed.

Startled, Basil turned around and caught sight of the bat. Fidget became scared himself due to Olivia's screams, but then he fell clumsily off the windowpane.

"Quickly Dawson, Borra, we've not a moment to lose!" called Basil, as he went straight to the door to open it and rushed out into the night.

"Oh, um, I'm right behind you Basil!" Though baffled, Dawson did as he was told and followed the detective.

"I'm coming too!" Borra rushed outside to follow them

Hurriedly exiting the house, the trio of mice made their way outside to the pavement and right in front of the building. But there was no trace or sign of Fidget at all.

Basil looked around, baffled that the one-legged bat had vanished. Dawson and Borra caught up to him not long after.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," Dawson stated.

Darn it, he's gone!" Borra snapped as he stomped his foot. "We just lost that bad guy!"

Then Basil noticed something on the pavement and lowered himself to the ground to examine them. "Not quite, you two. He left some rather unusual footprints."

There before them lay a trail of muddy footprints all across the pavement, though what made them unusual was there was only one foot print and the other was a small round circle, meaning this definitely told he had a peg leg.

"They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey," he said.

Something caught Dawson's eye and bent down to pick it up. It was a black cap that had belonged to Fidget. "Uh, Basil?"

Hearing this, Basil looked up and grasped the object in his hands as he cried, "Aha" He examined the cape briefly with his magnifying glass. "Excellent work, old man!" He laughed triumphantly before running back to the house, leaving a baffled Dawson and Borra behind.

Back inside the house, Mrs. Judson was comforting Olivia from the sudden shock of events as she gently patted her head. "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

Just then, Basil came running toward them, forcing Mrs. Judson to pull Olivia out of the way of the stampeding detective, and glared at Basil for not being more careful about whether he would have run into the little girl. Dawson and Borra trailed after him not long after.

"The scoundrel's quite gone," Dawson assured the little girl.

Basil interrupted in an over enthusiastic voice, "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!"

"Flaversham!" Olivia corrected him in annoyance.

"Whatever. Now..." he said, tossing his robe aside and pulled out a brown jacket from inside a grandfather clock and put it on. "We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father."

"Then you'll get my daddy back?!" Olivia cried excitedly, leaping over and grabbing Basil by the waist in an affectionate hug.

This caught Basil off by surprise as he squeaked, "Yes!" But he was not impressed by Olivia's actions as he slid her off and out of his grasp, "And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken," he said, simply buttoned his jacket. Walking down the staircase, Basil grabbed his inverness coat off a standing knight and slid it on. "Now hurry along, Dawson, Borra. We must be off to...Toby's."

"Toby's?" Dawson and Borra questioned.

"Oh, you two must meet him. He's just the chap for this," said Basil, as he buttoned up his coat and put on his deerstalker hat.

"You-you want me to come?" Dawson asked, wanting to know if he was serious.

"Ha!" Basil wiped clean his magnifying glass on his arm. "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like yourself would leap at the chance of adventure."

Dawson chuckled heartily, saying, "Well, I am rather curious."

"And you want me to come too? Are you serious?" Borra inquired.

"For me, I think a young Filipino mouse like yourself should enjoy your freedom now that you're not in your country anymore. You're a very lucky one." Basil chuckled, "You should discover new things outside of the country. Just for a change for you."

"Oh well, I don't want to stay here and do nothing, except worrying about my problems back home, could I?" The tween mouse chuckled, putting his hood on again. "Then again, I miss my father." He said in his thoughts.

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Olivia cried, rushing by and grabbing her bat from the red chair where it was tucked under the violin.

In the process, it caused the violin to slip and fall. Basil gasped, and dived forward to catch it before it made impact with the floor. "What? Certainly not! This is no business for women or children," he said, carefully setting the violin back on the chair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" Olivia asked and began stuffing several cheese crumpets in her pocket for later.

Sighing, Basil put a hand to his forehead. Then he tried a more pleasant approach to make the young female mouse listen to reason. "My dear..." He took her hand to make her turn around and face him. "I don't think you understand. It will be quite..." as he said this he sat down, "dangerous."

A loud crunching sound was heard from behind him the second he sat down. Basil's eyes widened in shock. Olivia looked just as surprised as he was.

Grunting, Basil pulled the busted and broken violin out from beneath him. He glared bitterly at Olivia. "Why you...look at my...my..." Basil took a deep breath, trying to control his rage. Then a strange grin spread across his face as Basil spoke in a growling voice, "Young lady..." his volume and his temper rose as he stood up towering the slightly scared Olivia, "You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is final!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

"So, it's just a broken violin. What's the big deal? You could buy another one." Borra suggested.

"Borra, this is not just an ordinary violin. This violin is my gift!" Basil yelled, "I can't just replace it with another one."

Borra groaned and rolled his eyes as he snatched the broken violin from Basil's hand, "My father was once a fixer and carpenter, maybe I can fix this."

"You can?"

"I should see what I can do to this thing after this dilemma is over."


	4. Toby

Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil slightly opened a tiny wood circle patterned knob on the wall, his secret passage, and smugly peeked outside to make sure no humans were around. Olivia pushed the door further to look around.

Basil glared at the young female mouse in annoyance, "And not a word out of either of you," Basil added sternly to Olivia. "Is that clear?"

Olivia glared at him and shushed him, because they heard the humans entering the room. Basil frowned in surprise until he noticed the reason why as he quickly closed the door a bit so not to reveal their presence at the two human inhabitants of the flat; Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect," said Holmes, tapping the doctor on the belly with his pipe, before he turned to leave.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" said Watson, as he followed his companion out the door.

"Come along," Holmes said, before he closed the door and turned the lights off in the room.

Basil had witnessed the two occupants had finally departed from the flat, so this gave them the opportunity to come out into the open. He pushed the door open wider to allow his company to see the room and all it's splendor marvels. The room itself was a marvel of antiquities with many golden ornaments upon the mantle piece and shelves as well as a blue covered cloth table. The fireplace was warm and the golden glow in the center gave the place a warm homely feel, especially with the big armchair to the side and the picture of a very beautiful lady on the wall adding to the effect. Even with the lights out the atmosphere still didn't change.

The four mice wandered freely into the room with Basil in the lead and he started calling out, "Toby? Toby!"

This piqued Olivia's curiosity as she tugged on Dawson's jacket to get his attention, which he did turn around to her, and so was Borra, and she whispered, "Who is Toby?"

"To me…" Borra tried to give her a good answer, but he got nothing, "I don't know." Then, he whispered, "So, do you know Toby?"

"Well, young ones, Toby is, uh, well he's uh..." Dawson tried his best to give the two young mice an explanation, but he could come up with nothing as he didn't know who this Toby stranger is. So he turned to the source that could give him the answer. "I say, Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Basil was still smiling with his ever-present grin and was about to answer Dawson's question when there suddenly came the sounds of loud thundering footsteps approaching. The thundering footsteps ceased when its occupant stood arrived in front of the group.

Looking up, Basil said aloud happily, "Ahh, here he is now!"

Dawson and Borra gazed up at the giant dog in surprise, not expecting Toby to be so huge. Towering over them is an adorable basset hound, who looked obviously very happy to see Basil. Toby's tongue hung out as he panted excitedly.

Afterward, Basil decided to let Dawson make the first introduction as he pushed the doctor toward Toby's snout. "Dawson, Toby."

Dawson was obviously nervous as he began his greeting, tipping his hat to the hound. "Charmed, I'm sure." He patted Toby's nose gently to show he ill intent.

But unfortunately, the dog didn't seem thrilled with the introduction and it sent Toby into a fierce growl as he pushed against the doctor angrily.

Luckily, Basil intervened to take care of the situation. "Now Toby! Toby, stop that!" He pushed against Toby's nose, shoving the dog back away. "Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!" he cried in a proud state.

Poor Dawson was cowering behind the leg of the red armchair.

Then, it was time for Basil to introduce Borra next to Toby.

"Alright, Borra, this is Toby." He pushed the tween mouse towards the dog's nose.

Borra was very scared at first, because he growled at Dawson. But when Borra touched and rubbed Toby's nose, his fear slowly fade, "Aww, I always wanted a dog, but I'm afraid that maybe Spanish soldiers might kill pets." Borra showed his big smile as Toby lowered his head for more rubs.

The rubbing time stopped as Toby raised his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, chaps," Basil explained to try and put their minds and nerves to rest. "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained, but he can be...deucedly frisky."

During this explanation, Toby began sniffing around the room and emerged out from under the blue cloth covered table, searching for someone. And that someone was Olivia. Toby tracked the scent to a footrest, where Olivia's feet remained hidden behind the fringe.

Cautiously, Olivia pushed the fringe aside as if they were curtains. When she realized who Toby was, Olivia smiled widely and greeted Toby by patting his nose as he lowered his snout to greet her.

"Hello Toby," she said. Toby sniffed at her and Olivia giggled gleefully, "Silly doggy!" She reached into her coat pocket, asking the dog, "Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby nodded excitedly in response.

Olivia held out the cheese crumpet to him and he sliced his tongue across her open hand, scooping up the crumpet and ate in a matter of seconds, licking his chops in delight at this tasty treat.

Meanwhile, Basil wished to get to the matter as soon as possible. "Now, Toby! Toby!" he began, digging around in his right pocket for that one specific item. When he looked back up to the dog, saying, "To the matter at hand, I want you to-"

Basil was surprised to see that Toby was...preoccupied at the moment with Olivia. Toby had turned on his back and was having an affectionate belly scratch from Olivia, who giggled amusingly. Dawson and Borra both watched this scene unfold and looked equally pleased to see the little girl getting along so well with Toby.

There cam a loud sharp whistle that ended the moment. It caught hold of everyone's attention. Toby looked upside down to see Basil clearing his throat impatiently, his arms folded and foot tapping the floor showing his annoyance.

Olivia slid off the hound's belly and landed into Dawson's arms.

Toby turned over back on his feet and looked at his small master, listening intently.

"Good, now Toby..." he said satisfied, but went back to what was urgent as he reached into his right coat pocket and glanced at Toby. "Toby, I want you to find...this fiend!" He whipped out Fidget's cap in a flash, holding it out for the dog.

Toby's happy expression immediately changed to agitation and growled angrily at this fowl object, becoming quite serious for his mission.

Basil continued waving the fat in front of the hound's nose and began to growl along with Toby to drill the dog into hunting nature to search for the bat. "Yes, you know his type! Grrr, villain! Grrr, scoundrel! Grrrrrr, Low brow, close set eyes, broken wing!"

At that moment, Toby stopped growling and looked at Basil, confused at this description.

Seeing the problem, Basil quickly explained the description of the fiend he wanted the dog to find, making his right arm go numb, explaining, "Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing."

Then Toby resumed his serious growling, gnashing his teeth as Basil looked ferocious himself, barking and growling himself.

"Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?" he asked, waving the cap in his hand one last time.

Toby nodded to show that he understood the detail of what he needed.

"Good boy, good boy! Ah ha!" Basil cried, enthusiastic at his success. He picked up a blue leash at his feet and ready to hook it on Toby's collar.

But then he saw once again that Toby was distracted by Olivia, Dawson, and Borra looking at them all happily. They all looked pleased with his job, but then Basil scooted in between them carrying the leash.

"Miss Flanchester!" Basil began.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Dawson, and Borra all corrected irritably at the same time.

"Whatever," Basil said, brushing it off. But then his ecstatic nature returned as he hooked the leash onto Toby's collar. "Your father is as good as found." Then he turned to face the dog. "Toby..."

Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose, ready for action.

Basil then have him the word, "Sic 'em!"

Unfortunately for him, Basil got stomped on by one of Toby's huge paws as the enormous dog charged forward. The dazed detective had a silly grin on his expression, but he managed to keep a grip on the leash and was pulled away.

Toby raced for the open door, while Basil held on to the leash and flying after the excited hound.

"Aha! Yoinks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" Basil laughed loudly as he vanished outside.

Watching the eccentric mouse detective rushing out the door with his dog, Dawson, Olivia and Borra took off running to catch up with the pair.


	5. Toy Store and chase

Out in the dark and foggy streets of London, Toby had his nose to the ground, trying to catch the scent of the fiendish bat he was ordered to track down. On his back, his four passengers held on to the leash.

As soon as Toby went a little further, he perked up in surprise. He had caught Fidget's scent at last. He gave a howl before he raced down the street.

Riding on the dog's back, Basil kept a tight hold on the leash, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?" Basil shouted.

From the back, Dawson held on to Toby's tail as he swung back and forth, holding on for dear life. "Uhh, q-quite!" he replied.

Borra noticed the poor Dawson holding on to Toby's tail. He slowly crawled at the back, and extended his arm to the doctor, "Dawson, grab my hand!" Dawson used one of his hand to reach for Borra's hand as Borra grabbed Dawson in time, and he pulled him up safely.

"Why, thank you, young Borra." Dawson panted, and shook the Filipino mouse's hand.

"You're welcome." Borra nodded, "I help a friend in need."

"Oh-ho-ho! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil cheered, as Toby disappeared down the corner still howling as ever.

* * *

In a darkened shop alley lit by a street lamp, a closed toy store had a shady guest behind its locked door and windows.

Fidget was busy stuffing some uniforms into his bag. The uniforms he had been stealing came from a bunch of wooden soldier dolls, which they were striped of their uniforms by Fidget, who threw the last of the uniforms in the bag.

Taking out a pencil and the list Ratigan had given him, Fidget began checking off the supplies he had collected.

"Get the following...tools, check!" Fidget said, putting a check mark next to the word. "I got tools. Gears...double check." He put two check marks on the paper. "I got gears. Girl...no didn't get girl." He erased the check mark the second he wrote it, remembering he didn't kidnap Olivia yet. "Uniforms," he chuckled. "I got too many uniforms."

Suddenly, he heard the howling of a dog nearby. Glancing over at the window, he could see a basset hound standing outside and howling.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Fidget cried. "I gotta hide, I gotta hide!" He snatched up the last remaining uniforms off a few of the dolls and threw them in the bag. "I gotta hide!" he shouted, before he bounced off to a top shelf for cover.

In the process, the list had slipped out from his pocket and drifted down to the ground below.

Outside the toy shop, Toby leaned his snout closer to the ledge of the window sill allowing his passengers to get off.

"Splendid job, Toby!" Basil congratulated as he jumped off the dog's nose.

Olivia stood on the edge of the nose, holding her arms out to Basil to catch her and smiling at him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Basil reached out his hands to catch her. Olivia jumped off the nose, but would have fallen to the pavement bellow if Basil had not caught her in time and pulled her close to him. He had a worried expression for a split second before he frowned at her and set her down, ushering the little girl to get going.

Before jumping off of Toby, Borra patted his head and Toby gleefully whimpered by the pat. The dog tilted his head up, letting Borra jumped off of him with fun, and the mouse landed safely on his feet.

"That was fun." He said as he followed Olivia to watch over her.

When it came Dawson's turn, he froze the second he heard the unfriendly growl from Toby's throat. Dawson nervously glanced behind him to see the giant hound glaring at him. He saluted the dog with his hat before he turned to make a run for it.

However, Toby gave a deliberate sniff and sent Dawson tumbling down the window sill like a rolling ball. He smacked right into the back of Basil with a thump and just laid there afterward.

A surprised Basil looked from down at Dawson to his large canine friend. He suddenly turned serious as he commanded the dog, "Now Toby, sit!"

But Toby continued to look at him, obviously happy and wagging his tail.

Basil marched right towards the dog, pointing his finger at him. "Toby, sit!" he commanded strictly.

"Sit, Toby!" Olivia commanded in a more friendly tone, lowering her right arm down.

With that, Toby plonked his behind down on the pavement obliging the command with the same happy expression upon his face.

Seeing the result was gained, though not completely in the way he would have liked it, Basil glanced down at the little girl, looking less than amused at her. "Good boy..." he said, probably jealous of her, "if you'll excuse me." He brushed past her to get back to what he was doing.

Watching the detective leave, Olivia turned back to Toby. "You be good now," she told him. "We're going to find my father."

At the far end of the window sill, Basil was busy deciphering a way to get inside the store, humming as usual. Then he noticed a tiny hole in the center of a round window and his eyes lit up.

"Aha! Here is our friend's entrance!" Basil said triumphantly, pointing to the small hole.

"But Basil, how could he fit into such a tiny-" Dawson asked perplexed, until he was cut off by Basil taking his right hand.

"Observe, Doctor," Basil said simply, before plugging Dawson's right finger into the hole and folded his arms in satisfaction, knowing everyone will be impressed at the reason.

Dawson pulled his arm back, but he also pulled back the round glass gently, revealing it to be a secret door. Borra and Olivia were astonished.

Feeling just as impressed as the two young mice were, Dawson said to Basil through the glass, "Basil, you astound me!" His face looked silly and distorted the second he spoke.

Immediately, Basil ushered the doctor to be silent before gesturing to the group to follow him through the window as he proceeded through the doorway. Olivia climbed her way inside. Borra slowly entered as well. Dawson came in last and closed the door quietly behind them all.

Looking around inside the shop, the four mice stayed closely together so not to wander off. Not paying attention to where he was going, Dawson bumped into a leg.

"Oh! I beg your pardon, I-" he tipped his hat while apologizing, until he realized what he bumped into and looked up to see it was the leg of an enormous doll.

"Oh my! Upon my word," Dawson gasped, looking at all the decorated shelves and tables filled with many different kinds of toys that seemed to be gazing down at these small intruders. "I've never seen so many toys," he remarked.

Borra sighed, "We don't have these in my country. No fun at all."

Suddenly Basil popped his head out from behind the doll's leg, making the three mice jump at his appearance. "Behind any of which could lurk our blood thirsty assassin!" he warned threateningly. "So please, Doctor... be very careful!"

The three mice exchanged looks, taking his words to heart. Basil began to maneuver his way within the doll's legs on the air of caution.

Dawson, Olivia and Borra proceeded to follow him, while at the same time looking up at the many toys that surrounded them. All toys darkened by shadows that made them extremely ominous and scary with their painted creepy smiles.

Arriving at a ladder, the four mice climbed up in a single file all feeling differently about the escapade. Basil was smiling, obviously excited about this adventure. Dawson, behind him, looked on warily. Borra was a little impressed yet scared about new things he ever seen. Olivia seemed a little anxious about things.

Finally arriving at the top of a shelf where a huge Jack-in-the-box loomed over them, the four mice began to walk on tip toe to search for their quarry, until Olivia noticed something that caught her eye. Basil, Dawson and Borra crept silently across the floor...

Suddenly there came a loud crash and banging sound. The three grown up mice became so startled that Dawson leaped into Basil's arms while Borra played opossum or he felt he was already dead.

Basil looked behind him in fright until he realized the loud noises was music cause young Olivia had found a firemen band toy and turned it on for her amusement.

"What the...get the...Ohhh!" Basil cried in frustration, shoving Dawson aside. He leapt towards the band to pull down the switch to stop the music, making the racket stop and the mechanical firemen band go limp.

"Please!" Basil almost shouted tensely toward Olivia as if he were about to explode, but then he calmed down whisper softly, "Quiet."

Turning to Dawson and Borra, he ordered crossly at the two mice, "Don't let this girl out of your sight!"

Dawson and Borra gave a salute to show he will obey. Dawson then noticed Olivia was doing the same thing they did.

"Now, Olivia dear, stay close," he told her, taking her hand.

"And don't touch anything." Borra added.

In the darkened shelf above, Fidget surveyed the clueless heroes as they made their way across a blue and black colored chessboard.

Basil came across one of the chess pieces in his path. With a smile, he moved it back in front of the group. "Checkmate," he whispered.

This baffled Dawson and Olivia, but Borra was a bit angry, hated this game when he was just a child., "Ha. I hate this game. Only Dr. Jose Rizal was smart enough to win this game."

"Aha!" Basil exclaimed, bringing his magnifying glass close to his eye, making it seem larger than ever. He had spied dirty foot prints on the wooden floor; the same foot prints that belonged to Fidget he had seen back at Baker Street.

"Evidence of our peg-legged adversary," he said to the group, pointing at the foot prints with his lenses.

Basil continued to look downward at the foot prints with his magnifying glass as he walked forwards and began to pick up the pace, excited at the idea of catching his target at last. But he halted when he came in front of wooden feet. Gazing upwards, he saw that he had tracked the foot prints to a bunch of wooden soldier dolls, yet the soldiers were lacking something else; their uniforms.

"Hmm. How very odd," he muttered.

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson inquired, after he and the two young mice had caught up with him.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms," Basil explained. He leaned down to the floor to examine the foot prints again. "And not by any child either." He looked up at Olivia, who stared at him puzzled.

Glancing over his shoulder, Basil gasped in surprise as he spied with his lenses. "Hello!"

Two hollow bodies of two wind up toys, a clown and a monkey, were lacking all of their gears and mechanical parts.

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys," Basil said, as he observed them.

Still watching from above, Fidget grew alarmed that the mouse detective was on to him. He had to do something to get out of there. When he came up with an idea, the bat whooshed away to carry out his plan.

Meanwhile, Dawson was busy with his own thoughts when he noticed on the floor; a single piece of paper, the very list Fidget had dropped. He picked it up and looked at it, thinking it was rather odd. Borra and Olivia came over to check out this little discovery and looked at the paper curiously.

"Basil!" Dawson called him over to come have a look at the paper.

Irritated at this interrupting of his thinking, Basil refused, "Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But Basil, I..."

Suddenly the group heard a gentle musical sound, which gradually transformed into a noisy toy store as every single toy in the shop seemed to come to life all around them.

Everyone was baffled and distracted, gazing at the many toys in the room to notice a parade of bubbles approaching. They blew in Olivia's direction and she looked absolutely gleeful that she followed after the source, and nobody was aware that she wandered off.

Turning a corner, Olivia had discovered the source of the bubbles was made by a Dumbo bubble toy. Behind the bubble blower, there was a blue and pink baby cradle that rocked back and forth to sweet lulling music. Gazing fondly at the cradle, Olivia approached the cradle and peered over. Curious to see a toy baby sleeping inside the cradle, she pulled the sheets back to peek inside.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA!" came the cackling from an eerily grinning Fidget, wearing a pink bonnet, as he sprung out of the cradle.

A terrified scream was heard and it alerted Basil, Dawson and Borra. They whirled around in the direction of the scream, shocked when they recognized whom it belonged to.

"Olivia!" Dawson cried, realizing the danger the little girl was in.

"Gotcha!" Fidget sneered, as he stuffed her inside his large sack and raced off to make his escape.

"Quickly, Doctor!" Realizing the terrified scream had come from Olivia, the two older mice, and a tween mouse looked around rapidly and saw their quarry holding the little girl by the scruff of her coat.

Basil, Dawson, and Borra ran after her in tow.

They seemed to get far when suddenly something gigantic was rolling in their path. Dawson and Relda halted, before the two of them turned to make a run for it.

"Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!" Basil shouted as he ran for his life.

The trio of mice ran from a giant ferris wheel with a rabbit in the center as it came rolling towards them. Basil jumped to the side to get out of the way and pulled Dawson with him out of harm's way, while Borra followed. The three mice landed onto a mechanism call Round the World, and watched as the ferris wheel rolled past them.

But their troubles weren't over yet. Looking up in horror, Basil, Dawson and Borra could see a giant porcelain doll beginning to fall towards them. The mice began running to avoid getting smashed, but the round the world toy acted as a treadmill. Just as they were about to be crushed at the last moment, Borra leaped and pushed Basil and Dawson with hin off the treadmill, seconds before the doll's face crashed and shattered upon them.

A huge broken piece of the doll's face rolled up to Dawson, who warily tumbled back against its creepy eye blinking at him. Basil rushed past him, eager to catch their quarry, while Dawson watched him run by before he got up to join him, and Borra followed them as well.

Then Fidget wound up a jousting knight toy to make it race forward to keep the three mice at bay. Basil was in the lead of the pursuit, with Dawson and Borra behind him. But the trio stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the jousting knight heading right for them.

Basil managed to evade it in time by jumping up and grabbing a enormous trumpet, and Borra jumped to the side to get out of its way, seconds before the knight's spear hooked up the jacket of poor Dawson.

Dawson was carried by the racing knight for a while until the jousting knight crashed. The force of the crash made the knight release its spear, and sent it and Dawson careening through the air until it hit a target, landing a bullseye and making Dawson stick there.

Having let go of his hold on the trumpet, Basil madly turned his head back at Fidget for his actions, but the fireman band from before had come to life again and his head got smacked by the cymbals. There was a goofy-looking grin on his face and his entire body shook and stumbled before he collapsed into a pile of marbles.

The crash sent the marbles flying, and some of them flew towards Dawson. They nearly hit and miss Dawson until one of them finally hit him in the face, and the doctor had his own goofy-looking grin on his face.

A jeering Fidget pointed at how ridiculous Basil, Dawson, and Borra looked in their predicaments, heading for the window. "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!" he laughed, opening the round part of the window like a door.

But the second he opened the window, he was greeted by an angry Toby. His teeth bared and he barked ferociously at him. Frightened that his exit had been blocked off, Fidget slammed the window shut and decided to head towards an open window in the roof to make his getaway, losing his pink bonnet and jumping off a large cashier box along the way.

Basil had finally woken up to continue the chase. "Stop, you fiend!" he shouted, jumping upon a white horse spring toy and used it to pursue his quarry.

Now Fidget had made his way to the top shelf where he started to climb up a giant jumbled stack of various toys. At the same time, Basil rode the bouncing horse gaining higher and higher altitude until he collapsed on the top shelf, breaking it in the process. He tumbled off the horse but he regained his wits quickly and began climbing up the mountain of toys.

It was race to get to the top. Fidget was nearly at the top of the toy mountain, but a determined Basil climbed furiously and quickly on many toy blocks. At last, Fidget was standing on the top block. Basil made it to the peak as well, and he leaped forward to grab him.

But then, Fidget dodged out of the way and held onto the edging at the top of the open window. Basil landed on the top block, creating the unbalance of the toy mountain with his jump. The blocks started to fall apart and the entire mountain began to topple and fall apart. With that, Basil was sent plunging back downwards into the darkness of the toy store and completely buried deep within the rubble.

Fidget cackled sinisterly as he watched Basil fail in his attempt to catch him. Tossing the large sack onto the roof, Fidget climbed out through the window and picked it up again.

"Help! Get me out of here Help! Help!" Olivia shouted desperately from inside the sack, but her cries for help were no avail to anyone other than a victorious Fidget.

As Fidget made his way across the many roofs and chimneys to get back to Ratigan's lair, he started singing to himself, "I got the gears, I got the tools! I got the uniforms, I got the girl! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Back inside the toy shop, various clutter of toys were scattered all over the place. Dawson and Relda ran amuck, searching throughout the huge mess of fallen toys.

"Basil! Basil!" Dawson and Borracalled out.

Just then, they heard the repetitive monotonous call of a doll saying, "Mama...Mama...Mama..."

It was coming from behind a toy boat and a drum. The two mice pushed them aside to where the noise was coming from.

They were surprised to find an agitated Basil tangled up in the pull string of the doll, bouncing up and down like a bungee rope trying to loosen the string that had somehow gotten tangled around his legs.

"Basil, Olivia!" Dawson cried. "Olivia, she's...she's...!"

"She's gone, Dawson!" Basil cut him off angrily as he went up and down a few more times. "Confound it! I told the both of you to watch over the girl! Oof!"

Dawson had tried to catch hold of him but couldn't. Borra tried to do the same thing, but he's quite small to reach him, but Basil fell and landed flat on the floor with a thud.

Standing back up, he brushed off the fall as he carried on fuming, "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster!"

Dawson and Borra cringed as they were hit with those harsh words Basil lashed out at both of them. They knew every single word he said was true.

"Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should've known better than to...than to..."

However, when Basil turned around he stopped when he noticed how a melancholy Dawson bowed his head and slumped his shoulders. The tenseness from Basil faded as he calmed down when he saw how Dawson was silent, and Borra felt very guilty and sad they he can't do thing right.

"Dawson... Borra..." Basil said calmly, but neither of them answered. He realized then he'd gone too far. "I say...Dawson, old chap?" He gave him a sheepish smile, but the doctor didn't respond.

"Oh, the poor girl," Dawson muttered in his depressed state, using a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his face. "I should've watched her more closely."

"I should've watched her more closely too." Borra sobed, "I'm almost an adult and I should've be more responsible, but… but I didn't take it seriously."

Basil felt guilty for snapping at his friends like that, but he tried to reassure them, "Don't worry, my friends. Uh...it's not entirely hopeless." He smiled, trying to brighten the atmosphere, but it didn't work either.

But then he out a comforting hand upon Dawson's shoulder. The doctor glanced over his shoulder as Basil cheered him up with a sad smile, "We'll get her back."

"Do you think there's a chance?" Dawson asked as he gave one last sniff and tried to regain some hope.

Glad to see that he had gotten the positive atmosphere inquired once again, Basil declared as he held his pipe in his hands, "There's always a chance, doctor." He struck a match against a toy jester's nose so he can light up his pipe. "As long as one can think."

The detective took a few puffs from his pipe, tossed the burnt match aside, and began pacing around the area with a serious look on his face and his hands behind his back. His mind pondering on what to do next, walking past the other two mice.

Dawson sighed limply and put his hands in his pocket. He then felt something in his pocket and took it out to look more closely at the strange list he had found earlier. He started reading its contents, "'Get the following; Tools, gears, girl, uni-?"

It was so puzzling, but it got Basil's attention and he snatched the list from Dawson. Examining the list closely, his face lit up. "Dawson, you've done it!" Basil said excitedly. "This list is precisely what we need!"

"What?" Dawson asked confused.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" he yelled as he bounded over some toys and picked up his deerstalker cap.


	6. Experiment

Back at Baker Street, Basil turned on a lamp that stood beside his red armchair. He took out his magnifying glass from his pocket to inspect the list Dawson had found at the toy store earlier.

"Offhand I can deduce very little," Basil said, examining the letters and splashes of ink on the sheet of paper. "Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered twice."

He made the paper softly flutter in his right hand gently to feel the texture and weight. "That the paper is of...native Mongolian manufacture...with no watermark. And has..." Basil began numbing in the paper with his mouth, "been gummed, if I'm not in much error..." he sniffed the paper to get its scent, "by a bat, who has been drinking rodent's delight."

Dawson used his glasses to briefly study the paper that Basil held up, smiling casually as he explained, "A cheap bandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Hmm, good observation." Borra took a peak at the paper.

"Amazing." Dawson was astonished.

"Oh not really, Doctor, we still don't know where it came from," Basil replied, his hand reaching past the glass cups and tubes to pull out a microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something."

Sliding the paper underneath the magnifying scope, Basil brought the lens into focus on the black spattered spots on the paper. "Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps," Basil said, determined by that logic before he walked away.

Dawson stood high enough to reach the device's height so he can peak through the lens and study Basil's find. However it only took him a second as Basil snatched the paper away, surprising Dawson at what the detective was going to do next.

With his tongue out licking his lip slightly, Basil carefully held the paper over a Bunsen burner. He turned it suddenly, causing the burner to create a large fire and burn a hold in the paper.

"But, but Basil, I-" Dawson objected.

"Shhh! Don't speak!" Basil ushered, as he watched the burning remains of the paper gently fall into a small wooden bowl as it turned to ash.

He grabbed a wooden grinder and started turning the charred ashes further into a dusty substance in seconds as he stirred them in the bowl. Finished, he held the bowl over a glass beaker with a yellow liquid inside, pouring the contents of the bowl into the liquid, making it turn its color blue.

Dawson and Borra stared at the blue liquid but Basil immediately returned as he picked up the beaker saying, "Excuse me, you two." Carefully, he held the beaker in his right hand and in his left hand was a bottle containing a red liquid ready to pour.

"Steady hand," Basil spoke quietly, still grinning. Tipping it gently, a drop fell into the liquid, creating a reaction of a puff and a hiss as the liquid fizzed.

Dawson and Borra continued watching his friend's unexplained experiment, curious to why this was all heading.

Then Basil readied the final step of his experiment. He placed the beaker underneath an apparatus with Bunsen burner at the end with a boiling green liquid in a bottle glass-like flask and attached to it was a twirling ring of tubs that led all the way to the beaker. Turning the Bunsen on, Basil watched the green chemicals bubble furiously and reacted while it started to flow through the odd twirling glass pipes.

"Yes, yes, good. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Basil encouraged calmly. "Yes, yes. Good, good. No, not bad. Good, good. Oh! C'mon, c'mon."

The green chemicals made its journey through the glass tubes, whizzing and curling around inside the ring of pipes, until finally reaching its destination where it all gathered into a single green drop at the end over the beaker.

Basil's eyes anticipated excitedly. "Yes, yes!"

The final drop fell and entered the beaker's contents in seconds, creating another puff of smoke and the colored liquid to change red in seconds, and lots of fizzing and bubbles followed after.

"Ha, ha! We've done it, my friends!" Basil cheered, placing an arm around the clueless Dawson and a complicated thinking Borra, proud of his achievement. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride!" With those words, he raced toward the corner of the room.

Extremely puzzled, Dawson approached the beaker and put on his glasses to examine the liquid, which had changed its colors again, this time a pale white blue. "Salt water? Great scot!" he exclaimed.

"Holy!" Borra narrowed his eyes, closer to the beaker, "I would like you to know experimenting isn't my thing."

"It proves beyond the doubt..." Basil said, tossing various scrolls of maps away to look for a specific one that indicated what they were looking for, "that the list came from the river front area!" At last, Basil found the map he was after and pulled it out and began to pin it up to the wall.

"Oh, now, steady on there, Basil," Dawson tried to ease his friend as he walked over to the map.

"Is that place… I don't know, dangerous and scary?" Borra was frightened.

"No, no. Elementary my dear Borra," Basil replied confidently, and then proceeded to search the map for the location of paper's whereabouts. "We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot..." he pinned the dart down on the spot he was looking for, "where the sewer connects to the water front."


	7. Let me be good to you

It was nighttime at the waterfront, mist surrounded the area, and the calm sounds of creaking ships and splashing waves of the sea here and there.

Toby remained at the top of the wooden platform, wagging his tail as he watched his master and his companion descending down to their destination below.

"Stay Toby, stay!" Basil ordered in a firm whisper.

Down below, the darkness was eerie and foggy making the atmosphere seem frightening and mysterious at the same time. But there was one light glowing in the shadows. A lamp left hanging by a door and a sign that revealed a pub 'The Rat Trap.'

A mysterious mouse wearing a sailor's blue cap on his head, a blue long jacket and trousers, a light purple short underneath and a thin black moustache under his nose, walked towards the pub entrance with his hands in his pockets until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Uh, Basil!" Uttered Dawson, from the shadows behind him.

The mystery mouse in blue turned out to be Basil in disguise. The moustache he wore under his nose was a fake one. In his mouth he carried a cigarette.

Turning around, Basil ushered his friend to follow him. "Come, come, Dawson!"

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Dawson complained.

As he came into the light, Dawson was dressed in a purple cap, an eye patch on his right eye, a small red and pink striped t-shirt along with dark purple trousers held up by a black belt and a gold earring in his right ear.

"Don't be absurd. You look perfect," Basil assured him, not seeing what Dawson was annoyed about.

"Perfect? Perfectly foolish!" Dawson complained once more, trying to pull his shirt down to cover his exposed middle stomach.

Basil immediately shushed and gestured him to be silent, and then realized he was missing one friend, Where's Borra?"

Borra was heard from where Dawson was hiding "I'm still here, but I don't wanna show up, looking like this."

As he came out from hiding, Borra was still wearing his coat, but has a red bandana on his head, and dragging a mop with him, pretending to be a cabin boy.

"Don't be so disappoint at yourself. You look perfect too." Basil also assured Borra, not seeing what Borra complained about his disguise.

"Perfect? Perfect for wearing a ridiculous outfit." Borra complained again, hiding his face behind the mop.

Basil shushed him, before he opened the door and entered the pub. When Dawson and Borra followed him, he looked at the inside of the pub.

A smoky filled room with many tables strewn everywhere and with many shady looking characters sitting around drinking, gambling, smoking and who knows what else. At the far end was a stage clad in red curtains illuminated in lights to make it stand out from the rest of the gloomy crowd.

On stage, there was an octopus juggling with colored balls and looking quite happy as he dancing to and throw with his many legs. The music was provided by a pianist beside the stage at the bottom as he played a happy go lucky tune.

The audience, however, was not in the mood to be watching the performance as they were so absorbed in their gambling or drinking. A waitress, known as the bar maid, flirted with one of her customers, until he puckered his lips for a kiss, but instead she angrily punched him right in the face and sent him flying.

"Dawson... Borra…" Basil said to him as he struck up a match to light his cigarette for a smoke, "stay close and do as I do."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Basil walked down further into the pub, looking inconspicuous. Dawson quickly followed on so not to be left behind. Borra was still distracted when he looked around. He was never been at this place before. When he saw Basil and Dawson go, Borra rushed to catch on to them, try not to be left behind since he was still a kid.

A bar keeper washing a pint glass noticed the duo as his eyebrow was raised. Basil made a gesture as he saluted to the man with a simple wave of his left finger for service. Then he tucked his hand back in his pocket and walked on. Dawson mimicked the same gesture with the same grumpy expression as best he could, though it was slightly exaggerated. Borra did the same, but not on the same grumpy expression that Basil and Dawson did. He's not actually a grumpy kind of mouse… or secretly, human.

Every single gangster and thug eyed them with dangerous suspicion. Basil, Dawson, and Borra continued to walk onward, not paying any mind to what these lowlife men or women thought of them.

Their appearance caught the attention of a young chimney sweeper, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt along with black trousers and black cap covered his eyes. His face and hair were covered in filthy smudges of dirt, making it impossible to explain who this youth truly was, but the expression in his eyes told he recognized Basil and Dawson through their disguises.

Suddenly a dagger came flying out of nowhere and it landed right in front of Dawson by his feet. Dawson stumbled backward surprised in fright as he then knocked into Borra backward, and they both knocked into a woman sitting on a chair. The woman, dressed in green, glared at him with an annoyed expression.

But the polite doctor immediately began his apology by taking off his hat in the usual act of courtesy, saying, "Oh I do beg your pardon Madam, quite unintentional I assure-"

However, the woman had blown a puff of smoke into Dawson's face, forcing him into a coughing fit, and Borra accidentally inhaled the smoke, causing him to cough as well, as she laughed rudely along with her two friends playing poker.

"How impertinent!" Dawson explained, offended by the woman's rudeness.

"I'll give her a piece of my mind!" Borra was angry for someone who hurt his friend as he raised his mop, ready to beat the woman himself

Basil came back to grab the doctor's shirt and young mouse's hood to firmly remind him, "Remember Dawson, Borra, we're lowlife ruffians!" He released them afterward.

"Well we were until that-" Dawson wanted to complain some more, Basil immediately shushed him so not to cause another hostility.

He managed to find a vacant table for the three of them to sit at. As he sat beside Basil, Dawson gave the woman a haughty nod.

Back to the stage, the octopus was still performing his act of juggling while dancing in his happy go lucky manner. But the audience gazed at him with glares of hostility or just ignoring him to mind their own business. The pianist became aware of the atmosphere as his happy face had vanished and he looked on edge of fear at the audience. The performance came to an end with the octopus catching all the balls in his hat and he bowed to the audience.

There was only two sets of applause, coming from Dawson as he looked quite impressed by the octopus's act, and Borra as he just clapped to give the octopus some appreciation and respect for his act, but they were rudely interrupted by the huge sound of booing from the audience.

"Get off, you eight legged bum!" shouted a dwarf mouse from his seat.

A whole assortment of food and knives and other various items were all thrown on stage, but the octopus managed to flee on time and off stage.

"What's your pleasure, mates?" asked the bar maid, who had come over to Basil's table.

The oblivious Dawson acted in his usual manner to make his order of beverage. "Well, I'll have a dry sherry with, oh perhaps a twist of-" Basil's hand slapped against Dawson's mouth, shutting him up to keep him from breaking out of character.

It was then Basil began to speak in his best shipman accent. "Three pints, for me, my ship mate, and my cabin boy!" He indicated to Dawson and Borra, who had nodded.

The bar maid was about to carry out the order until Basil stopped her to say this, "Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name...of Ratigan!"

At the mention of that one name, the bar maid gasped suddenly and even the ruffians and the pianist gasped in alarm as they all stared at Basil and his friends. Dawson and Borra shrunk back, but Basil kept smiling calmly as if it didn't bother him.

"I...uh...eh, never heard of him," said the bar maid, brushing off the seriousness as she left to go fetch their beverages.

Dawson and Borra glanced at Basil, who tapped his fingers contently. He knew for certain that they were in the right place.

The pianist resumed playing by starting up another cheerful tune as a green frog appeared on stage being carried by a tired newt upon a unicycle, struggling from the pressure of the weight. Right on cue, more booing came from the audience by throwing tomatoes and knives and various objects at the duo, just as the curtain closed to end the performance as quickly as it started.

Dodging a thrown tomato, the pianist started to play a gentle tune. The violent-loving audience was ready with their chairs and axes and darts, but when the curtain drew back there stood a beautiful white lady mouse in a humble dark blue dress with a pink shawl on her shoulders and light blue ribbon in her short hair.

 _Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

 _Listen to my song_

 _Life down here's been hard for you_

No sooner she started singing, all of the gangsters in the crowd immediately calmed down and lowered their weapons. The whole room had gone quiet as they listened to her song.

 _Life has made you strong_

 _Let me lift the mood_

 _With my attitude_

The tone of the music changed to an upbeat rhythm as the lady mouse, called Miss Kitty, began to dance and all of the men swayed their heads in sync to the rhythm. Dawson gazed up at the lady as if he had fallen in love with her.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _The time is right_

 _Get ready_

 _Tonight's the night_

 _Boys, what you're hoping for will come true_

 _Let me be good to you_

 _You tough guys_

 _You're feelin' all alone_

 _You rough guys_

 _The best o' you sailors and bums_

 _All o' my chums_

In the meantime, Basil's attention was elsewhere as he spied on the bar maid whispering to the bar tender, probably her husband. The bar tender brought out a small green bottle from his waistcoat and poured some kind of pink liquid into the three pinks making the drinks fizzle.

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _You won't be misunderstood_

 _Let me be good to you_

Miss Kitty withdrew behind the curtains, but the music started to grow stronger in beat as the other band members started up.

The curtains drew back again, and Miss Kitty appeared again, but this time she was escorted by two more girls who resembled her, probably her sisters. The twins wore pink dresses with layers and feathered hats, while Miss Kitty had gotten rid of her shawl and completely threw away her blue dress revealing blue feathers underneath, which made her more seductive and popular.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _I'll take off all my blues_

The men in the audience started cheering and hooting and wolf-whistling and drooling, and one of them was practically trying to claw his way to the stage as if she were a piece of meat, but two of his buddies tried to pull him back down. Miss Kitty winked at the mouse trying to get on stage, before she kicked him off the stage with her foot.

 _Hey, fellas_

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _Just for you_

Miss Kitty shook her little fanny at the men in the crowd before she winked at Dawson, who seemed bashful by this. The twins started doing the can-can and the crowd continuing to cheer for them

"Here you are, boys." The bar maid returned to Basil's table, setting the drinks on the table and smiling slyly. "It's...on the house."

Basil and Borra eyed their beverages suspiciously, while Dawson was pleased with this so-called generosity.

"Oh, I say! How very generous," he said, taking his pint.

"Ugh, did she know I'm still a kid? I'm too young for drinking beers, and beers are bad." Borra disgustingly and slightly pushed his drink away from him. He disliked drinking beers and he was way too young to drink them.

"Dawson, Borra," Basil ran his finger around ring and gently licking it. "These drinks have been...drugged!" he exclaimed in alarm, and even Borra looked just as alarmed as he was.

Dawson had already guzzled down his drink and licked his lips. "Has a rather nice bite to it?" he asked, sounding drowsy now that he had become affected by the drug. "Jolly good ladies! Jolly good!" he shouted to the stage whilst standing up.

Basil quickly dragged him back down. "Dawson! Get a hold of yourself!" he growled under his breath.

Unfortunately it was no use, now that Dawson started to applaud obnoxiously. "Oooh, bravo! Bravo!"

"Told you beers are bad." Borra whispered to Basil as he just sat in irritation, agreeing Borra's opinion.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of thumping on the wooden floor. Basil perked up his ears and slightly looked behind him to see who it was, and Borra looked around to find who caused that loud familiar thump.

Fidget had come limping across the floor, his peg leg making those thumping sounds, but his attention was distracted as he gazed fondly up at the dancing show girls. Basil smiled as he observed him.

 _So dream on_

 _And drink your beer_

 _Get cozy_

 _Your baby's here_

 _Hey boys, I'm talking to you_

As he kept watching the dancing girls, Fidget got his peg leg caught in a hole in the floor. He grunted in frustration as he tried pull his peg leg free, but when he managed to free himself Fidget clumsily stumbled back and collided with the bar itself.

"If it isn't our peg-legged friend," Basil mused. "Oh-ho! What luck!" He smiled triumphantly and rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Hooray! We found him!" Borra squealed in victory.

Then, they both turned to Dawson, only to find the chair empty where Dawson had once sat. "Dawson?" Basil was baffled.

Borra looked at stage as his eyes widened. He poked Basil's shoulder to get his attention, and pointed the stage.

Basil looked up at the stage and was immediately alarmed. "Dawson!" he whispered in shock.

There up on the stage was Dawson, his mind still giddy, as he danced the can-can with the twins, who didn't seem to mind his presence, including Miss Kitty as she swung Dawson around when she took hold of his arm.

 _Your baby's gonna come through_

 _Let me be good to you_

An embarrassed Basil face palmed, blinding himself against the idiocy his friend was displaying in public. Borra hid his face behind the mop again, feeling embarrassed too.

As the song ended, the twins kissed Dawson on both of his cheeks. He bashfully giggled and blew a kiss at the twins, before he stumbled off the stage and landed right on the piano and busting it.

"Yeah!" Miss Kitty cheered, ending her musical number.

Dawson started seeing dancing girls in his eyes, failing to realize the pianist had picked up a wooden plank and was about to hit Dawson. But as he swung, Dawson fell back down, and the pianist accidently struck a bigger muscular mouse. The big mouse didn't like to be hit and he turned around to scowl threateningly at the pianist, who nervously hid the plank behind his back.

But the big mouse grabbed the pianist by the throat and intended to throw a punch at him to pay him back for hitting him. Though the pianist ducked his head low enough to avoid being injured, the big mouse struck his fist into the piano and the piano collided into the band members like a bowling ball crashing into the pins, and the band members were thrown everywhere into the crowd.

Dawson had passed out from the excitement. Men were strangling or hitting each other with fists or chairs. The bar tender and the bar maid rushed into the chaos to try and break up the brawl, while Fidget calmly drank from his pint. Bullets started flying dangerously in random aims and one of them hit a lantern in the ceiling.

Basil and Borra helped Dawson up, and Basil had to lightly slap him in the right cheek to wake him up.

"Dawson? Dawson!" he asked concerned.

The doctor woke up, the drug had finally worn off, but he had no idea of how the brawl started. "What in heaven's name is going on?" he asked in confusion.

"I've spotted our peg-legged..." Basil cut himself off, realizing Fidget was no longer sitting by the bar.

"Darn, he's gone!" Borra stomped his foot desperately.

Assisting Dawson to stand back up on his feet, Basil said hurriedly, "C'mon, chaps! There's not a moment to lose!"

Dodging in and out of the riot, the trio snuck over to the bar, trying to find an exit that Fidget could have used to escape through.

Basil spotted a trap door in wooden floorboards, and he dragged Dawson and Borra with him. Taking one last glance back at the chaotic atmosphere behind him, Basil quietly and carefully shut the trap door above him, just as a chair bounced off the door.


	8. It's a trap!

It was incredibly dark in the underground sewer that Basil, Dawson and Borra found themselves in. They heard the raspy voice of Fidget ahead and saw the light of a lantern as the crippled bat sang Miss Kitty's song to himself as he jumped into an opening of a watery pipe and danced away.

Basil waved the others to come along and follow him led to the pipe where he could still make out the glimpse of Fidget's lantern. Dawson and Borra arrived, just in time to see Fidget still skipping and singing merrily ahead down the tunnel, seemingly oblivious of their pursuit.

"Basil..." Dawson spoke, but the detective quickly shushed him before he jumped into the drainage pipe.

Basil poked his head out to whisper, "Follow me."

Borra dropped his mop aside to help the overweight Dawson inside as they began their walk through the pipe before Borra retrieved his mop, just in case he might need it.

The pipes proved to be quite darker than the sewer, but Basil led them with assured confidence as a result of the distant light of Fidget's lantern.

"Great scot! I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Dawson.

"How come? I can see anything in here." Borra said.

"That's because you ate food with Vitamin A?" Dawson guessed.

"I ate lots of vegetables while hiding from soldiers back in my country." The young mouse answered.

"Quiet! Now, follow me," Basil interrupted firmly, but the doctor started to wander in a different direction. "No, no, no! Not that way! Dawson, look out for your-"

"OW!" Dawson exclaimed in pain. "Confound it!"

After that episode was over, the trio of mice started their journey again.

"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" asked Dawson.

"Of course," Basil responded confidently as he instructed which direction they should go to follow the lantern's light. "Left turn... right turn here, chaps..."

* * *

It would have seemed like forever of climbing pipe ladders or odd turnings here or there, the trio of mice had finally reached the surface. Basil pushed the grate open and examined their surroundings.

Around them, the mice saw loads of crates loaded everywhere and a distant light in a single barrel with a golden single R painted on it.

"Aha! Dawson. Borra. We found it!" Basil whispered excitedly. "Ratigan's secret lair!" He crawled out and lifted the grate for Dawson and Borra to get out, adding, "And it's filthier than I imagined."

Basil cautiously crept up ahead with Dawson and Borra behind him. The trio peered around the corner to make sure no guards are in sight. It was strange the whole hideout was quiet and empty which felt strange for there was only one light on within the barrel which had to mean someone was here.

"Look! The bottle!" Basil gasped.

The three mice spotted a little figure laying curled up inside an empty green champagne bottle. They knew for certain it was Olivia, and they raced silently towards the bottle.

As soon as the three mice made it to the bottle, Basil jumped on its neck to try and pull the cork out and free Olivia from her prison. "It's stuck!" he strained.

"Olivia." Dawson called softly, knocking on the glass.

But when the figure turned its head the figure was revealed to be none other than Fidget, wearing Olivia's clothes and he grinned at them before he blew a kiss, stunning Dawson.

"That's not Olivia!" Borra yelled, then gasped as he realized something bad, "IT'S A TRAP!"

"SURPRISE!"

The next moment, the entire chamber was lit up brightly as there came mock-happy shouts of Ratigan's goons.

Basil fell off the bottle's neck in surprise.

Confetti rained from the ceiling, balloons drifted into the air and a large banner unfurled to reveal the words 'Welcome Basil' like the entire trap was a party.

Ratigan stepped out of the wine keg, clapping his hands. "Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance," The rat chuckled evilly as he danced down the barrel's steps and approached the disarmed detective.

Basil stared at his hated adversary in shock, until angry eyes and gritted teeth spread across his face that his enemy had managed to gain the upper hand upon them. In fear, Borra hid behind Dawson to protect himself, but only half of his head were shown.

"Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" Ratigan jeered, as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it, smirking.

Basil was affected by this jester, but he covered his outraged expression with a cool calming smile. "Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion than you than I have..." his expression changed as he spat out the best insult he rummaged, "and I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

Gasps sounded from the crowd. Dawson felt like shrinking, and Borra gulped, fearing that something bad is going to happen..

But Ratigan's face was frozen in a smile. He snapped his pocket watch closed and put it away, chuckling amusingly, "Oh, by the way, Basil..." he reached forward to stroke Basil's fake moustache, "I just love your disguise." With that he harshly ripped it off his face, causing Basil to cringe in pain slightly as he scowled at him.

Then Ratigan held Basil's chin making him loop up at him as he continued mockingly, "Really, one would hardly recognize you." He lifted his hat to get a better look before he placed it back on Basil's head. Giggling, he shoved Basil's figure mocking, "The greatest, detective, in all Mousedom!" He broke into a fit of sinister laughter making a huge joke about the whole thing, and his henchmen joined in.

Basil started heaving heavily. His temper rising and his teeth gritting. "Ratigan... so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet!" He finished with a shout in his voice.

"You fool!" Ratigan shouted straight into Basil's face. "Isn't clear you?" He shook him in the air getting across the point of his strength and power. "The superior mind has triumphed! I've won!" Ratigan announced triumphantly as he dropped him and fell into hysteria of laughter.

Fidget joined in as he rolled on the floor and his legs dangling in the air. The rest of Ratigan's cohorts joined in, pointing and jeering at the detective.

Basil shook with fury trying to steel himself against all of their jeering being aimed at him, but then his mind locked onto something as the thought broke him, deflating his ego in seconds making him feel hopeless and his body gesture slumped in defeat as he gave in to despair under the cruel resounding laughter.

Dawson gave a worried look to him as he wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know how to help him.

Borra shared the same feeling. He wanted to help his new friend too. And since Dawson didn't know what to do and Ratigan and his minions kept laughing at Basil, Borra bravely put his fear aside and walked from Dawson's back to face Ratigan and defend Basil.

"Hey, stop laughing at him!" He demanded, pointing his mop at Ratigan.

Ratigan's laughter continued when he saw Borra in front of him, "And who's this little guy? One of your 'friends' who's ready to help you to stop me?!"

Basil lifted his to see Borra between him and his enemy, concerning that he didn't want one of his companions to get involved should Ratigan attempt to harm them.

"How could you just mock him like that? He tried so hard to find clues to find Olivia's father, which you took him, and experimented the paper to figure out where have you've been hiding. This means, Basil's way too smarter than you that there's as chance he can foil your plans and defeat you!" Borra explained furiously. He was really mad to someone who insulted his friends.

Gasps sounded from the crowd again. Loud gasps. Ratigan's henchmen never saw a young mouse defending a friend before, especially since he was just a kid.

"Oh, you little one, you're so naïve." Ratigan chuckled, "If he's so smart, he wouldn't came into my trap, and he shouldn't bring you and your other friend around, so you won't get captured. What a smart detective he is!"

Cruel laughter filled the room once again.

When he saw Basil still in hopeless and give in to despair, Borra didn't want to see him being defeated and suddenly giving up. He angrily raised his mop, and ready to attack the rat, "I said 'STOP LAUGHING AT HIM!'"

Borra charged forward at Ratigan while holding his mop. Feeling tired of the young mouse's nonsense, Ratigan pushed Borra away from him with full force. Borra stumbled down on the ground as he dropped his mop. He felt a little pain on his body, but he's still hurt. Dawson rushed to Borra's aid, and helped him get up.

Ratigan grasped his chest as he pointed a teasing finger at the defeated detective and his friends, his victory laughter echoed throughout the chamber, "Oh I love it, I love it! How I love it, I love it, I love it!"

* * *

A little later, Ratigan had his henchmen lift the back of the snapping mechanism of a mouse trap that Basil, Dawson and Borra were tied down to, bound down tightly with thick heavy ropes to make sure there was no form of movement (Dawson is on the left, Basil is in the middle, and Borra is on the right, with his mop beside him).

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Ratigan mused it all to his three helpless victims.

Dawson was really worried and Borra felt another fear; fear of death. He's afraid to die since he's too young to die.

Fidget carefully set the trigger in place and he squirmed when it jiggled, but the device was stable and the bat left after finishing the job.

"I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose," Ratigan explained, as he leaned in toward Basil, who never put up resistance as he kept his blank vacant face. "So, I decided to use them all."

The trio of mice was surrounded by deadly weapons spread all over the room; an anvil over their heads, an axe held to the left, a crossbow and arrow laid in front, and a pistol to their right aimed directly at them.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Ratigan chuckled heartily, showing off his ingenious plan of killing the heroes. "Hear, let me show you how it works." He turned to make a shift picture frame with his hands, proceeding, "Picture this. First, this sprightly tune I recorded especially for you."

At a human-sized record player, Fidget bowed in a polite manner as the professor continued, "As the song plays, the chord tightens..." Fidget moved the needle forward slightly showing the rope tied to it and the other half tied to a mechanism that held a black ball, with his boss explaining about the made up turning passage created for the ball, "and when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along it's merry way until..."

"SNAP!" Ratigan clapped his hands together displaying the result of the mousetrap. "BOOM!" He pointed to the pistol. "TWANG!" Gesturing to the crossbow and arrow. "THUNK!" Thrusting his arm down showing the axe. Finishing with the anvil hovering over them, "SPLAT!"

Dawson flinched at the horrid thought of being crushed to death that would occur to them. Borra's body shivered in fear, still afraid to die in this way.

As Ratigan took off his top hat and placed it over his heart, he said cunningly, "And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of Basil of Baker Street."

His words didn't seem to have reached him, or if they did, poor Basil remained shell shocked as he stared at the ceiling.

"You're despicable!" Dawson spat angrily.

"Yes," Ratigan sneered gleefully at his words. Fidget returned, dressed in a fairly decorative red uniform, cackling evilly. "Everything's ready, Fidget?" he asked.

"All set, boss!" Fidget informed his boss.

Pleased by this news, Ratigan smiled with glee as he tiptoed excitedly over to a white package tied down with a pink ribbon and a bow on top, guarded by a few of his thugs.

Opening the top of present, Ratigan grinned evilly at his wonderous creation. "Oh, this is wicked. So delightfully wicked." He ushered the thugs to move the gift along.

Afterword, the evil rat walked over to Hiram Flaversham, who was tied up and gagged next to a green champagne bottle where Olivia remained for now.

"Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftmanship." Ratigan tapped on the side of the bottle, on the spot where Olivia stood. Her life was the reason her father was forced to cooperate in this wicked scheme and Ratigan knew it. "See what you can do with the proper motivation." He chuckled as he pinched the poor toymaker's cheek, while his daughter looked at him longingly.

The rest of Ratigan's cohorts, all dressed in the red uniforms of the dolls Fidget had stolen, climbed up onto Felicia's back so she could give them a ride to their destination.

"You all know the plan?" Ratigan reminded his henchmen.

"Right, Professor!" The thugs replied as they saluted.

With a meow, Felicia turned and left with her passengers.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene," as Ratigan spoke, he stroked Basil's chest up to his chin. "But you were fifteen minutes late," he flicked open his pocket watch to show off the time before putting it away, "and I do have an important engagement at... Buckingham Palace."

Hearing this, Dawson and Borra were puzzled.

"Now you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" Ratigan smiled, indicating an old fashioned camera nearby, aiming right at the trio of mice. "Say cheese."

Basil only sighed, either bored of this banter or sighing in his depression.

"You fiend!" growled Dawson.

"You are an evil person!" Borra sowled.

"Sorry to both of you, you should've chosen your friends more carefully," Ratigan answered, climbing up the ladder to the record player and set the record off playing.

Seeing this, Dawson's eyes widened in fright as a mock-cheerful tune sung by Ratigan began to play. At that time, a small dirigible came flying out of the shadows, propelled by pedals at the back and the cyclist was Fidget.

Goodbye so soon

And isn't this a crime?

We know by now that time knows how to fly

Ratigan grabbed a rope ladder that Doran threw down for him as the dirigible sailed by, he waved farewell to his adversaries, "Adieu, allvedarzane, arebadeuchi, farewell!"

To add more of his wicked humor, Ratigan waved, "Bye-bye Basil." With that, the professor took over for the helm and drove the dirigible up the chimney as they proceeded on their journey to the palace.

So here's goodbye so soon

You'll find your separate way

With time so short I'll say so long

And go

So soon

Goodbye

You followed me, I followed you

We were like each other's shadows for a while

Now as you see, this game is through

So although it hurts...

Now that the mice were completely alone surrounded by deathly weapons, Olivia peered through the glass bottle helplessly.

"What did he mean an engagement at Buckingham Palace?" Dawson asked, his gaze landed on the depressed detective.

"Oh..." Basil sighed before he answered him tiredly, "Haven't you figured it out yet, doctor? The Queen is in danger and the Empire is doomed."

"The Queen?!" Dawson and Borra grew alarmed, now understanding Ratigan's true goal was to eliminate the Queen and crown himself ruler of all Mousedom.


	9. The great escape

Back at Ratigan's lair, the record was still playing, but the miserable Basil still made no attempt to free everyone. Olivia was pushing at the cork of her bottle to try desperately to free them, but to no avail. The song was halfway done and the rope holding the contraption of the ball slightly moved.

Dawson and Borra both tried to talk sense into Basil, who lay sideways with a face of the utmost sorrow, allowing Ratigan's teasing song to ring in his ears.

"Basil? Basil!" Dawson called tentatively.

"Oh, how could I have been so blind," Basil moaned, showing his grief.

"We all make mistakes," consoled Dawson. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to-"

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I... heh," Basil continued. "He would never have walked into such an obvious trap."

"Oh pull yourself together!" Borra snapped. "You can stop that villain! Just like what I said! Why-"

Suddenly, Dawson and Borra both glanced over at the record player as it began to skip and repeat the same line over and over again.

"Basil... the record!" Dawson said.

Basil continued on in his depressive state. "Oh, it's finally happened. I've been outwitted!"

"Oh Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded.

"Beaten, duped, made a fool of..."

By now, Dawson had quite enough of Basil's lamenting, and his anger was beginning to flare up.

"Oh ridiculed, belittled-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson yelled, his eyes red with anger.

At the sound of the doctor's loud voice, the record jumped back into line and continued to play the rest of the song yet even more closer to the end. Dawson cringed.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson told off the saddened detective. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us, we're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Now we know you can save us. I know you can." Borra added to make Basil return to his old self again, "But if you've given up then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!" He moved his face away from the detective.

Basil glanced dejectedly at both of the mice and chuckled weakly. "Set it off now," he said pathetically.

All of a sudden, something triggered in Basil's brain. His eyes shot open. His mind gradually working like clockwork as he repeated, "Set it... off... now..."

Hearing this strange laughter, a perplexed Dawson and Borra looked over at him.

Basil's face was becoming more manic, his eyes green with insanity, as he smiled mischievously and chortled like crazy. "Yes! We... We'll set the trap off now!" his voice echoed throughout the room.

Dawson was horrified that his suggestion was actually taken seriously, but for a suicidal escape attempt. "Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to-" He gasped when he the record had finally reached the end of the song.

The contraption was let loose and the metal ball began to roll downward through the pipe.

"We're doomed! We're doomed!" Borra cried, like a hopeless coward boy. (Example: Donald Duck)

At once, Basil began talking to himself in a series of complicated math equations at the deadly devices all around them.

Dawson was silently saying his prayers as he watched the oncoming ball in horror.

The ball was rolling closer...

"Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism!" Basil told him hurriedly, eyeing at the square trigger beneath their hands.

Dawson was still scared and puzzled, but he had to do it anyway.

"Get ready, Dawson," Basil announced confidently and seriously as he watched the ball coming downwards. "Steady..."

Dawson muffled in fear and his eyes were firmly shut as his hand trembled over the trigger.

Olivia began pushing with all her might against the cork.

Borra closed and squeezed his eyes shut, ready for his 'fate'.

The ball came close and then...

"NOW!" Basil commanded.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Dawson screamed.

Nevertheless, he and the detective struck their hands on the trigger and the lever was released. It caught the ball in its tracks, making it shake from the force, but as it did the little hook on the side of the trap sprung off.

It shot into the gun, and the gun fired a bullet into the air. The bullet shot into the crossbow, making it fire its arrow in another direction and fly toward the axe, where it destroyed the wooden handle frame in seconds. The blade twirled in the air dangerously.

Watching the deadly sharp blade fly aimlessly, Dawson and Borra grew horrified and shut their eyes, praying the axe doesn't cut them into pieces.

However, when the axe collided into the mousetrap it smashed it in half, sending Dawson flying to one side, and sending Basil and Borra to the other side, as the trio was set free from Ratigan's terrible trap.

The anvil descended downward and crushed the axe, creating a loud crash and it shook the earth violently from the impact. The weight shook the floor so hard that the bottle rattled and its cork popped out and Olivia was freed, but she was sent sailing through the air.

As Dawson and Borra leaned heavily against the anvil to catch their breaths, Basil sheds his sailor disguise and reveals his brown inverness cape and stylishly put on his deerstalker cape.

Basil of Baker Street was back for good. His usual confident ego had been full restored.

He put one arm around a baffled Dawson, saying, "Thank you, Dawson." And then he placed the other arm around a still stammering in fear Borra, "Thank you for defending and believing in me, Borra. You are naturally the voice of reason in this team."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Said the confused Borra.

Olivia fell onto Basil's other hand where he held Borra.

Afterwards, Basil brings the group close and flashed a wide grin. "Smile everyone!"

There was a flash as the camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile, but also Borra, Dawson and Olivia's stunned and perplexed expressions.

"I didn't smile, and I think a blinked." Borra said through his chattering teeth.


	10. The Buckingham Palace

It took a while for the mice to climb out of the dark and dank sewers, but they made it up through the exit at long last. Basil put his fingers to his lips and whistled very loudly. A familiar bark responded around the corner of the waterfront. The ever reliable steed and canine companion Toby came running up to them.

"Toby!" cried Basil.

The loyal basset hound stopped in his tracks, right in front of Basil. Seeing Olivia, the dog gave her his welcome back greeting by licking her on her tiny cheek, making the little girl giggle.

"The game's afoot, Toby!" Basil told him with a commanding hand gesture. "Our Queen is in mortal danger!"

Listening to these words, Toby's happy expression immediately changed as he understood the situation and began growling fiercely. He leaned his head down to the ground, his left ear flattened into a staircase, allowing the mice to climb aboard upon his back.

"To Buckingham Palace!" Basil ordered, pointing his finger in the distance of where to go.

And with that, Toby took off straight towards their destination.

Toby rocketed forwards with his master and his passengers on his back. However, a large horse carriage that said 'Dog Pound' rounded a corner. But Toby raced straight on ahead, while the horses reared back in alarm as the human coachman tried to calm them down. Seeing how they had all made it, Dawson glanced back fearfully as he held on to Toby's tail as he swung back forth while the basset hound rushed forward.

At the balcony of the Buckingham palace, Fidget raised the queen above his head and Felicia opened her mouth.

"Open wide!" Fidget commanded.

Queen Moustoria gazed down in horror at the cat's sharp teeth and salivating tongue, ready to swallow her whole.

Just then, the rescue cavalry came racing down the corridor. Basil in the lead, and Dawson, Borra, and Olivia right behind him.

"Bye, bye!" Fidget cackled victoriously, just about to throw the helpless queen right into the cat's mouth.

Right in the nick of time, Basil grabbed and pulled the puzzled queen out from Fidget's grasp, and Borra pushed the bat off the balcony.

Fidget fell off and almost into Felicia's open jaws. The cat didn't seem to care whom she wanted to eat as she was so desperate, so she tried to get at the peg-legged bat, her teeth snapping as the bat scrambled back up on the balcony.

"Down, down, kitty, down!" Fidget shouted.

A distance barking was heard. Felicia stopped what she was doing and looked behind her. Toby appeared, barking furiously and his sharp teeth bared. Felicia screeched, horrified as her hand stood on end and she started to make her getaway, with Toby chasing after her.

* * *

Back in the audience chamber, Ratigan was still reading out his vicious proposals to the helpless audience before him.

"Item ninety-six..." he announced, as he chuckled sinisterly and grinned smugly, "a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges, such as the elderly..." as he spoke, elderly people gasped in horror, "the infirm," there was another wave of shocked gasps as a crippled old man paled, "and especially... little children." He smiled as he turned himself upside down and gazed upon the small bow who bravely glared at him (who also did the raspberry earlier) and was then pulled back by his protective mother as she moved back into the crowd.

The elderly crippled mouse came forward upon his walking cane, and he told the rat king angrily as he shook his free hand, "That's ridiculous! You're insane!"

Not pleased at this show of defiance, Ratigan frowned irately and he turned himself right back up, sneering at the old disabled mouse, "Perhaps I haven't made myself clear." He snatched away the poor old man's cane, making him collapse to the floor.

"I have the power!" Ratigan announced, his eyes red with craze, as he snapped the cane in two to show off his immense strength.

"Of course you do," the robot queen confirmed it.

The rat's ego only increased as he jumped upon the white pillars of the stage as he exclaimed, "I am supreme!" His expression becoming more insane.

"Only you!" the robot queen agreed with him.

"This is my kingdom!" Ratigan bellowed as he loudly laughed manically.

His enormous shadow loomed over the crowds of people as they looked terrified of his monstrous mind and power. Nobody dared to stand up to him now. Everyone felt hopeless and powerless against this monster.

However, there was still hope. Behind the curtains, Basil peered in through the door where he found Hiram operating the controls of the robotic queen by Ratigan's henchmen against his wishes.

After calming down by clearing his throat, Ratigan turned to the robot queen, "That is of course with Your Highness' permission."

But there came no response from the mechanical queen. Thinking there was something wrong with the doll, Ratigan quickly gave it a light slap, and then at once that familiar bubbling robotic sounds returned.

"Most assuredly..." the robot queen replied, making Ratigan smile in relief. Suddenly its tone changed and its expression became angry as she spoke, "You insidious fiend!"

At once, Ratigan was shocked and confused by this unexpected answer. "What?" he gasped.

This immediately confused the audience.

"You're not my royal consort!" snapped the robot queen.

Ratigan quickly ran over and covered the robot queen's mouth, looking desperate to put on the best façade grin that he could, trying to cover up, "Oh, what a sense of humor."

But the robot queen escaped from his grasp for a moment to insult him, "You're a cheat, fraud, and imposter!"

Quickly catching her by the mouth again, Ratigan mumbled angrily under his breath toward the curtains, "Flaversham!" And then he went back to grin innocently at the audience.

What Ratigan didn't realize was that behind the curtains and the one who was actually at the controls now was Basil as he moved the levers and spoke into the microphone, letting all his rage and thoughts out into what his adversary truly was. "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" he said.

Behind the detective, everyone else was preoccupied; Hiram was at last free as he embraced Olivia in a warm hug, Dawson and Borra held the ropes that bound a furious Bill and his partner, and Queen Moustoria tightened Fidget's ropes almost squeezing the life out of him as she gave him payback for the suffering he put her through.

Now it was Basil's time for payback to publicly humiliate the rat who once humiliated him when he had carelessly walked into his obvious trap. He jerked the controls forward, forcing the robot queen to go haywire.

The robot queen's spring neck sprung upward and bit Ratigan right on the nose. Despite the pain, he pushed the head down as he made it let go of his nose. The spring arms came out, punching him right in the stomach. Ratigan tried to hide the chaotic mechanism behind him as he smiled innocently at the audience. However, the audience were far from believing it now. Everyone glared up at him hatefully, realizing it was all a trick this rat tried to pull on them.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!" the robot queen walked right out from underneath him, continuing to call out this phony rat kind.

Ratigan tried to hide her but with no luck as the robot lifted itself on its spring legs, forcing him to go up with her. Then he fell flat on the floor in a slightly painful crash.

To finish his public ridicule of his enemy, Basil spoke into the microphone as he thrusted the levers back and forth, "You professor..."

Outside the curtain, the robot queen had completely lost it as its robe fell away while all the nuts, bolts, cogs and springs came raining out of its body, its face smashed to pieces leaving its creepy eyes and teeth remaining and sprung its neck right in the horrified rat's face, "are none other than a foul stentious rodenscious! Commonly known as a..."

At that moment, Ratigan had finally lost his nerve when he recognized those Latin words and he wrung the remains of the robot by the neck, crying outraged, "Don't say it!"

"SEWER RAT!" Basil shouted, revealing himself from behind the curtain.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ratigan screamed, as though receiving the stab of a knife in his back.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil shouted, as Ratigan turned around and was completely shocked in disbelief that his most hated adversary is still alive.

Basil, Dawson, Hiram and Queen Moustoria all jumped on Ratigan, attempting to hold him down. The enraged citizens surged forward to pounce on Ratigan, including overtaking Ratigan's henchmen.

Borra and Olivia stayed behind and peered out at the chaos from behind the curtain. Fidget was struggling with his ropes and managed to stick his peg leg in-between the ropes, untying himself and ready to snatch the unsuspecting young mice.


	11. The rescue

Ratigan summoned enough strength to throw all his captors off of his huge figure enough to even shed his regal robe and crown he wore to symbolize his dream of ruling as a king.

High on the balcony, there stood Fidget holding Olivia and Borra in his batwings over the edge. "The children, the children!" the bat chanted.

Hearing this, Hiram turned around and gaped in alarm that his daughter had been taken from him once again.

Stepping on two mice's heads, Ratigan grabbed a rope, sailed through the air, and made a swing for it to the balcony. An enraged Basil attempted to pursue his enemy, followed close beside him were Dawson and Hiram, until a harsh voice forced them to halt in their tracks.

"Stay where you are!" Ratigan warned loudly at his adversaries. "Or the children die!" And then he whisked Borra and Olivia away behind the curtain.

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil commanded as he tore after Ratigan.

Once the three mice rushed outside, Basil pointed up to the sky, shouting, "There he goes!"

They could see Ratigan's dirigible had already aloft and flying away from the palace. Basil climbed up the flag pole, grabbing a large rope.

"Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!" Basil ordered, pointing at several balloons nearby. With a mighty tug, Basil pulled the Union Jack down the flag pole to quickly construct their own flying craft, and hopefully to pursue the Napoleon of Crime and rescue the two young mice.

Storm clouds gathered together in the dark sky. Lightning flashed and thunder trembled in the distance. In Ratigan's dirigible, Fidget was on the peddler while Ratigan was at the wheel.

"Just wait! Basil is smarter, braver, and stronger than you! He's going to put you in jail for life!" Borra taunted bravely at his and Olivia's captor.

"Yeah. He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!" Olivia pulled on his tail with each word.

"Would you two kindly sit down and SHUT UP!" Ratigan growled at the two children, his sheer voice forcing both of them back in the corner.

However, as soon as Ratigan turned back to the steering wheel, he found the British flag floating in front of his airship, startling both him and Fidget.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram had created their own hot air balloon out of the palace balloons, the Union Jack flag, and the old box of matches, which was big enough to hold three mice.

Borra and Olivia, both whom have recovered, looked over the side of the airship and at their rescuers happily.

Gritting his teeth, Ratigan steered the wheel of the airship to a sharp left, making a quick turn away from them.

"Let her go, chaps!" Basil hollered, taking charge.

Hearing this order, the two mice instantly loosened one of the balloon knots. Doing so, it let out the air within and it sent their airship speeding forwards.

The balloon air-craft made rapid and erratic movements in the air as the chase was on. Basil looked straight ahead, a smile of triumph and fierce determination in his eyes. The two airships darted left and right, fast and furious as they flew amongst the high chimney rooftops of London. They raced around the Lord Nelson statue, the spinning around and around.

The two air-crafts took to higher heights as their pursuit continued in the sky.

Ratigan was frustrated that his adversary was still on his tail, but he was determined not to give up. He turned the wheel to try another tactic to lose them there; the Tower Bridge. The rat's dirigible sailed underneath the massive drawbridge without an accident. Fidget pedaled faster with all of his might.

Seeing the bridge coming into view, Dawson's eyes widened at what he prayed would not be a disaster, while Basil's smile broadened without a shed of concern. The drawbridge came closer and closer, and poor Dawson placed his hands on his head in terror. However, luck was on their side as their aircraft made it beneath the drawbridge and passed through easily. Realizing nothing had happened, Dawson opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to see the bridge moving away from them.

Meanwhile, Fidget had used up the last of his energy and he couldn't continue pedaling any longer, wheezing and coughing for air as his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Ratigan had noticed this happening and turned his head around, annoyed at being let down.

Getting off the pedals and climbing on board, Fidget indicated toward Borra and Olivia, both young mice watching out for their rescuers to come for them. "We have to lighten the load," explained the bat.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked in his casual tone.

Fidget grinned sinisterly at Borra and Olivia, the two looked clueless at what he intended.

"Excellent idea!" Ratigan finished, grabbing Fidget by the ears and threw him off the side of the airship, much to Borra and Olivia's surprise.

"No, not me!" Fidget cried out in distress. He struggled to fly but he couldn't stay in the air for his broken wing had prevented him. "I can't fly! I can't flyyyy!" And Fidget's date ended when he fell into the Thames river below.

"Poor guy," Borra whispered to Olivia as they both watched Fidget fell and made a splash, "I wish I can save him." What he said was true, but the problem is he still can't fly, and he still hid his wings in his jacket as a secret.

Having taken care of the problem, Ratigan took charge of the pedals and, with his enormous size and strength, he propelled the dirigible at a quickening speed much better than Fidget had done.

But having to get rid of Fidget had only gave Basil and the rest of the group more time to catch up to Ratigan's dirigible.

"Steady!" Basil shouted.

Then the detective bravely sprung himself forward to catch onto the tail of the airship, ripping the fabric slightly in the process and his feet nearly knocked into Ratigan's head, who ducked in time to avoid being kicked, and he smirked triumphantly at his adversary.

But this glaring contest between the two arch-enemies was interrupted by Borra and Olivia crying out in horror, "Aaagh!"

Hearing their cries, a smirking Ratigan turned around and his eyes widened in shock and he screamed in terror when he realized why the two children reacted.

The enormous clock face of Big Ben was approaching fast and unexpected before them. But with no one at the wheel, the dirigible smashed through the yellow glass, leaving only a small cracked hole in the clock's face.

High above in their airship, Dawson, and Hiram looked on in alarm, silently praying that their friends will be alright.


	12. The final battle on Big Ben

Basil lay on an enormous cog unconscious for a moment, until he recovered from the unexpected crash and he opened his eyes, got up and rubbed his aching neck. When he realized where he was, Basil gaped in shock as he looked around and stood up to stare at the gigantic machinery before him, speechless. He scouted around the inner workings of the great clock, searching for his hated adversary and two young mice.

However unbeknownst to the detective, Ratigan was right behind him as he crept out of the shadows and raised his fist to strike him down.

Borra and Olivia struggled to free themselves from his strong grip, but when they finally managed to get their mouths free, crying out, "Basil, look out!"

Upon hearing the two mice's voice, Basil immediately turned around with a look of shock, just as Ratigan struck Basil in the face, sending the detective flying and toppling off the gear, yet he quickly managed to grab onto the ledge. But Basil was in a helpless state as he struggled to get back up on the gear, since Ratigan was about to make another move to strike him down again.

Olivia knew she had to act fast, so she viciously sunk her teeth into Ratigan's hand. Feeling this sudden pain, Ratigan yowled, his voice echoed throughout the giant clock.

His moment of pain was enough for Basil to climb back onto the gear and shove Ratigan's cape in-between two gears. Ratigan chocked, and it made him drop Borra and Olivia to seize the clasp of his cape. Borra wrapped his arms around Olivia to protect her from almost falling or any unexpected danger. As he struggled to free himself, Ratigan cruelly kicked Borra with Olivia in his arms from the gear.

Both young mice screamed as they fell, but they landed upon the tooth of another enormous gear and noticed that the teeth of the gear met with another, leaving no room between them.

Basil gasped when he realized the children's predicament. Thinking fast, he leapt off the gear and found a chain that ran up pass the gear the two young mice were stuck on. His weight forced the lever down and it kicked the chain to life and he grabbed ahold.

Borra moved himself and Olivia far back to the wall to avoid being trapped. The chain Basil rode on moved upward at incredible speed, reaching a desperate hand out as he moved closer. Olivia held into Borra's arms as he scooted to the edge of the tooth, but their fates seemed futile. Basil grit his teeth as he raced toward their gear. Borra and Olivia held on to each other as the gear was mere inches from crushing them...

Suddenly, Basil seized Borra's arm and pulled him, along with Olivia still holding onto his hand, just as the gear made in contact with the tooth.

Basil smiled at them, relieved he had rescued them in time. Borra smiled in return, giving him a thumb up. Olivia clasped her hands together as she gazed at him adoringly. The trio rode the chain that carried them to the top of the clock tower.

Down below, Ratigan was still trying not to get choked on by the gear pulling in at his cape. His expression was that of desperate rage when he looked up and spotted Basil, Olivia, and Borra making their escape. The lightning flashed to illuminate their shadows across the wall.

As he watched the three mice escaping, Ratigan felt an infuriating rage grow inside of him. Everything was all Basil's fault that he had lost everything...his plan to take over the Mousedom... the fall of his criminal empire...these inner rages snapped his mind as his inner monster was unleashed, his bloodshot wrathful eyes bulged out of his head as he tore away the cape that held him back.

While Basil, Olivia, and Borra continued to run for it, as if sensing Ratigan was hot on their trail, the trio arrived at the outside ledge of the gigantic clock tower but it was a dangerous fall that lay before them and there seemed to be no way out.

Inside the inner clockworks, Ratigan's insanity had lost control as he rushed after the heroes, his cape and clothes getting tore to pieces in the process. He began to run on all four feet, becoming more savage and feral, transforming from a pompous gentleman into a bloodthirsty monster.

At that moment, Dawson and Hiram came into view, steering and guiding the balloon aircraft closer to the ledge where Basil, Olivia, and Borra stood, with the child pointing at their rescuers and grabbed Basil's coat to get his attention.

Realizing that Ratigan was approaching sooner than expected, Basil hoisted Olivia up to her father (who had his jacket held on to by Dawson) who reached out an extended hand, the detective called out, "Closer, Dawson! Closer!"

Ratigan was almost at his destination as he leaped a huge distance to land on the huge bell hammer and jumped off to reach the ledge.

"Daddy, I can't reach!" Olivia cried. "I can't reach!"

Upon hearing Ratigan's monstrous snarls echo behind them from inside the clock, Basil grabbed Borra's arm with his other hand, and threw both children to Dawson and Hiram, just before Ratigan flung himself at Basil, seizing him and the two adversaries tumbled off the ledge.

Hiram embraced Olivia tightly, while Borra was hanged at the edge of the match box. Dawson helped him up to safety.

Basil and Ratigan found themselves falling down the side of the clock, the wetness of the rain made their fall slippery and slide at a very fast pace. Ratigan held onto Basil's waist as Basil tried to dig his fingers at the wall, but to no avail. The two enemies plummeted through the air and the now heavy rain and wind, and illuminated their small dark figures against the yellow glowing face of Big Ben.

Horrified by the rat's transformation, Basil was too shaken to say or do anything, but Ratigan caught hold of the mouse detective, until the two of them landed hard against the hour hand and were separated by the impact of the landing.

Recovering from the fall, Basil opened his eyes and observed the height of where he dangerously laid halfway over the hour hand. Terrified by the tremendous height, Basil hastily stood up and leaned against the minute hand.

"Basil! Over here!" Dawson hollered through the wind and rain, waving from the aircraft where the others stood behind him.

Relief flooded Basil's face when he spotted his friends in the sky and he took a step forward to them.

"When we're closer, grab my hand, okay?!" Borra stood near the edge of the match box and extended his hand to Basil.

Suddenly, Ratigan seized him from behind and yanked Basil in a choke lock. He managed to break free and tried to make a run for it, but Ratigan was always a step ahead of him.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" Ratigan snarled.

Thunder crashed as Ratigan unsheathed deadly sharp claws. He clawed down at him, tearing at Basil's inverness cape, then he struck him in the face, sending him flying across the hour hand.

The rest of the mice steered their balloon ship closer to the clock's face, desperately trying to go save the detective.

Catching up to the frightened Basil, Ratigan smacked him and send him closer to the carved edge of the hour hand. The balloon ship had finally made it to the hour hand but could not get any closer than they intended.

Ratigan brought his claws down upon the detective again, scratching his face in the process. Basil grasped his face in pain, before the monstrous rat hit him again. He tried to get up, but Ratigan's claws sliced into his back and Basil released a cry of agonizing pain.

With another hit, Basil found himself hanging halfway on and halfway off the very end of the edge, but scurried back up on the hour hand just as Ratigan caught up to him.

Gripping his arm as the pain stung him hard, Basil weakly and tiredly glanced at the monster before him who had him cornered. Ratigan swung another blow, knocking Basil off the hour hand, but he managed to grab onto the hour hand's pointer.

The balloon airship hovered beneath the hour hand, anyone on board ready to catch Basil should he fall, as Ratigan snarled viciously.

As he hung on for dear life, Basil looked up and realized the minute and was closer to strike the hour of ten. Maybe, just maybe, this could be a way to save his life.

Thunder and lightning exploded in the sky across Big Ben. Breathing inhumanly, Ratigan reared himself back and raised his hand to prepare the final blow. In horror, Basil clenched his eyes shut tight.

And then, Ratigan delivered the final blow and Basil was knocked from his hold on the pointer. He tumbled through the air and beyond the reach of Dawson, Olivia, and Borra, all held onto by Hiram as they held onto the balloon's flag for support.

Peering over the edge where his adversary had fallen, a cruel smile spread across Ratigan's face. "I've won!" he cackled, as the thunder and lightning seemed to be applauding his actions.

"On the contrary!" a familiar voice interrupted his moment of triumph.

A baffled Ratigan peered over the edge, and there was Basil holding onto the end of the damaged dirigible with a bell in his hand.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil hollered over the wind, a sly smirk spreading across his lips as he ran the little bell.

Ratigan only had time to check his empty pocket wondering how did his adversary steal his prized possession, just as the clock's minute hand moved.

BONG!

The bell hammer struck the giant bell from inside the tower. The vibrations made Ratigan lose his balance and he fell over the edge of the pointer.

As Ratigan fell, he attempted to make one last attack on Basil. He seized the mouse's legs, but his weight was too heavy for the rope to hold. To Basil's horror, the rope snapped and he fell, carrying the dirigible's propeller with him and his hated adversary.

From the balloon's airship, Dawson, Borra, Olivia, and Hiram could only watch in horror as a screaming Ratigan and Basil fell from the tower and vanished into the fog.

As Big Ben's chimes echoed throughout the night, the traumatized mice stared down into the misty clouds, moments before anyone said a word.

Olivia began to cry in her father's clothes as he embraced her to and console her.

Borra has his hands on his mouth when he saw one of his new friends fell, probably to death. He covered his face with both of his hands as he sobbed quietly, _"I could've save him! I could've save him!"_ He whispered in his thoughts

Dawson placed a comforting hand on Borra's back while he tried to console the young mouse.

Just then, a faint squeaky noise was heard. It pulled the mice out of their mourning. Olivia and Borra pulled themselves from sadness to glance over the side of the matchbox.

Down below from the mist, there arouse a propeller. Its rider was none other than Basil of Baker Street, peddling the propeller rapidly to keep him afloat like a helicopter. Glancing down beneath him in relief from escaping a gruesome fall that ended Ratigan's life, he looked up to see everyone on the balloon aircraft cheering for him.

"Hooray! Good fellow!" Dawson raised a triumphant fist in the air. "Jolly good!"

"Hooray! It's Basil!" An excited Olivia leapt into Dawson's arms.

"Alright, Basil! Yay!" Borra applauded and leapt in joy.

As the propeller flew closer to the balloon airship, Basil carefully took one hand off the handle, and extended it up towards the match box, "Borra, could you give me a hand now?"

Without hesitating, Borra delightfully reached for Basil's hand, grabbed it tightly, and pulled him up safely on the match box.

"I guess we won't be needing this." Basil was about to drop the propeller, but Borra snatched it from him.

"Umm... I'll keep it, just for a remembrance of this great adventure." He grinned.

Basil, Dawson, Hiram, and Olivia laughed at Borra's cheeky personality as he returned the laugh as well.


	13. A New Life

A couple of days later at Basil's flat, the Illustrated London Mouse newspaper has been framed and nailed up above the fireplace mantel in the place where Ratigan's portrait once stood. In the photo, Basil and Dawson are kneeling before Queen Moustoria. The headline beside it reads Queen Honors Detective and the rest had several information such as Queen praises Detective Basil, medal to be given and Time runs out for Ratigan.

"To be thanked by the Queen herself," Dawson mused at the newspaper photo. "Oh, how very thrilling. Eh, Basil?"

A pleased Basil grins at the bell he had stolen from Ratigan days ago on Big Ben before placing it up on the mantle as a souvenir. "All in a day's work, Doctor," he said.

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful!" Olivia said kindly.

Dawson chuckled bashfully.

"Indeed," replied Hiram Flaversham, then glanced at his pocket watch. "Oh, my! We're late to catch our train," he said, and then placed his watch in his coat pocket. "Come along, Olivia."

"Yes, Father," Olivia said, before she gives Basil one last hug. "Goodbye, Basil. I...I'll never forget you." She sniffled, on the verge of tears.

A warm smile lit up Basil's expression as he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nor I you. Miss...Miss Flanghanger."

Olivia was surprised at first, but then shook her head at him.

"Whatever," chuckled Dawson and Borra.

"Goodbye, Hermogenes, thank you for everything." Olivia sniffled, giving Borra a big hug for keeping her safe when they were still in Big Ben days ago. She would never forget that.

"Aww, you're welcome, little girl." Borra rubbed her head playfully.

Olivia turned to Dawson to give him a farewell hug. "Goodbye, Dr. Dawson," she said.

"Goodbye, my dear," Dawson replied, genuinely patting her on the head.

When Olivia made it to the door, she stopped abruptly to whisper, "Goodbye" and she left the flat, closing the door on her way out.

No sooner had she gone, Basil felt slightly choked up at the Flavershams' parting. "Well, uh...ahem..." he sniffled, trying to hold in his emotions, "not a bad little girl, actually."

"Not at all," agreed Dawson, then sighed. He knew it was his turn to say farewell and depart. "Well, it's time I was on my way too." He put his bowler hat on his head.

"I guess I should too." Borra put on the hood of his jacket on his head

"But...um..." Basil croaked, not wanting the doctor and the lad to leave. "But I thought-"

"Well the case is over and...perhaps it's...perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters," Dawson finished, putting his jacket on.

"Yeah, and I should get going to." Borra explained, "I'm not suppose to be here. I should find my own private place, so... well, you know... Starting a new life in London on my own."

"But-" Basil tried to object, but he was cut off by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Dawson opened the door and was met by a beautiful lady mouse with blue eyes and dressed in green, but she looked quite distressed and held a tissue in her hand. "Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, Miss," Dawson explained, politely taking off his hat to greet her, but he frowned sympathetically at her. "You look as if you're in some trouble."

"Oh, I am," the lady mouse insisted tearfully, as she used her tissue to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I am."

"Then you've come to precisely the right place," consoled Borra.

"Ah!" Basil cried happily, springing up behind Dawson and taking this opportunity to convince the doctor to stay. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?" he asked hopefully.

"Huh? What?" Dawson stuttered, completely speechless. As he turned to Basil, the detective kindly offered a hand of partnership to him, to which Dawson took his hand and acceptingly shook it, sealing their partnership. "Yes, yes. By all means."

Borra was about to head towards the door, hoping the lady mouse allow him to pass through, but Basil caught him on time, making him stop walking towards the door.

"And.." Basil placed both his hands on Borra's shoulder and taking this opportunity too to convince the young mouse to stay as well, "Allow me to introduce my most trusted protector, Hermogenes Borra, with whom also I do all my cases, and protect and save me and Dr. Dawson from any danger we might encounter. Isn't that right, young Borra?"

Borra's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Protector?" He stuttered as he thought we wasn't meant to be a protector when he remembered that he didn't got a chance to save Basil from falling at the Big Ben. Borra whispered to him, "But I never saved you from falling, remember?"

"But you protected us from few small dangers we've encountered, and you tried to save me at the Big Ben." Basil reminded, "The falling was only one minor mistake, so I hope you'll do your part very well this time." He offered a hand to him if he ever accepted the offer.

Borra's guilty frown turned to moving-on smile as he took Basil's hand and shook it happily, "Yes, yes! Sure. I'll do my part seriously, carefully, and actively. I promise."

Basil chuckled and then tugged at his necktie, before he immediately turned serious to get straight to the point of the lady mouse's visit. "As you can see, Dawson, Borra, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district..."

As he spoke, Toby stood outside of Basil's flat and lifted an ear to listen in on everything his master had deduced by the lady mouse's arrival. The basset hound smiled and nodded eagerly as he continued listening, despite the delicate soothing violin music of Sherlock Holmes playing his violin from upstairs in the window.

"...and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand," Basil kept on. "Now, tell me the story and pray, be precise."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Cast and Characters**

 **Barrie Ingham as Basil**

 **Val Bettin as Dr. Dawsom**

 **Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia**

 **Sean Astin as Hermogenes Borra**

 **Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan**

 **Diana Chesney as Mrs. Judson**

 **Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria**

 **Alan Young as Hiram Flaversham**

 **Frank Welker as Toby**

 **Frank Welker as Felicia**

 **Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse**

 **Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes,**

 **Laurie Main as Dr. Watson**

* * *

 **First of all, I would like to thank Gotham317 for letting me borrow her concept from her own GMD story. I couldn't have done this without her. Secondly, there will be a very short sequel for this. And third, I hope you enjoyed my version of The Great Mouse Detective.**

 **I don't own Disney's The Great Mouse Detective, nor any.**

 **Hermogenes Borra (OC) belongs to me.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	14. Announcement

**Attention everyone! The sequel of A mouse detective, a moise doctor, and a human mouse is now available! It's called 'Secret of the protector'. Please read and review for it.**


End file.
